Attacks of the VK Plot Bunnies with a Sprinkle of XOver Fairy Dust
by kaen307
Summary: Mini-One Shot Plot Bunnies and a Few Mini-One Shot XOvers. Mostly involve with Zero. Pairings mostly KanaZero or Slash. Allow adoptions if anyone is interested on nurturing bunnies and ideas. In fact Please do! :3 Rated Mature on the Safe side in case I want to do a "hotter" chapter one day.
1. In Which Zero Send Memories Back in Time

_**Before Reading Any Chapter - I would like to make it clear that English is NOT my First language- sorry in advance for all the grammatical mistakes. **_

_**I tried not to make them, but it's hard when I have problem with tenses. The reason I don't have a BETA is because I don't know when inspiration will hit me so I update slow - sometimes I have great drive - other times, I would be years before I get back. Which brings me to why I'm doing Short Plot Bunnies because I get them done in one go. **_

_**Also. I like Zero lots so most of these Plot Bunnies will involve him - not all - but most. Furthermore, I like to ship KaZe and minor slash favoriates - if there are pairing in my Bunnies, you can safely bet that most of them will be slash. If it's not your cup of tea, don't read. **_

**_Finally. I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT OR ANY OTHER SERIES THAT I WILL HAVE VK CROSSOVER WITH. I WILL NOT REPEAT MYSELF EVERY CHAPTER SINCE I ALREADY ANNOUNCE IT IN THE VERY FIRST CHAPTER AND THE BEGINNING OF THE STORY. PLEASE UNDERSTAND IT'S FAN FICTION - HEAVY ON THE FAN...DON'T BE A DICK AND SUE ME. _**

* * *

**Plot Bunny - I am Zero – In Which Zero Send His Memories to His Younger Self**

* * *

_"Get to class, Kuran-Sempai." _

_"What do you want Night Class?"_

_"Nothing but beast in human skin." _

_"Level E. Level End."_

_"Ichiru, why?" _

_"I will kill you, Kuran Kaname!" _

* * *

The light slowly filtered onto the pale face – arousing the sleeping boy from his dreams. Eyebrows drawn together and twitched – once, twice then stilled. Softly the chest rise to take in fresh air before collapsing to expel them back into the room. This cycle repeated two more times before a low groan finally broke the silence and soft lashes fluttered away the sleepiness. Pale lilac eyes blinked in confusion as a white hand find its way toward soft sliver hair. Zero whimpered as his hand touch against his soak forehead -the instant cold relief him of his headache.

"Yume ka?" he muttered and struggles to remember the fragments of a long nightmare. It had all felt so real, and his mind supplies images in pure clarity.

"My name is Zero," he recalls instead, repeating to himself as if he was trying to carve the intangible fact into visibility. "I am five years old. I have a twin brother name Ichiru. I am a hunter. I am…" _not a vampire_.

A shudder wrecks his body. "My name is Zero," the scared boy voice quivers – desperately trying continue. "I am fiver years old. I have a twin brother. I am a hunter. I am human. I am…" _not a vampire_.

Wet tear begins to welt up in Zero's eyes as a sob tore its way out of Zero's small frame. The maddening echo of the nightmare rings in his head – now steady seep its way into his memories – leaving Zero unable to tell what was reality and what was just a dream.

Choking, the lost little hunter grasps hold of the only thing he knew to be the absolute truth. Curling up into himself, he sobs. "I am Zero." He held onto his name as if it was a life line. "I am Zero."

* * *

Ichiru fret along side with his parents as he gazed worriedly at his older twin. He was the one who had found Zero in a hysterical state and informed his parents. His brother have yet to stop muttering to himself – but the tears have dried.

"Niichan?" Ichiru reached out towards Zero but Zero only shrinks tighter into himself. "What's the matter?"

"I am Zero."

"Yes. You are Zero, sweetie. I know you are Zero." His mother tried again for the fifth time, but Zero continues.

"What's wrong with him?" Ichiru looked helplessly at his parents. "Is it because of his fall? Didn't the doctor say he was fine?"

His father frowns and held Ichiru's hand tighter in comfort.

"Zero? Niichan! Please!"

"I am Zero." Dull eyes finally begin to focus, as if a haze has finally been lifted. Zero lifts his head to meet Ichiru's eyes. Little by little, the eyes settle and life and reality creeks back into the emptiness of his purple orbs. Blazing for the first time since his first awake. "I. Am. Zero." Each word was hissed and cemented.

"Niichan?" Relieved, Ichiru tries once more – breaking free of his father's grasp and approaches his older half.

"Zero" his brother corrected.

Trembling hands wrapped themselves around his mirror image. "Zero." Ichiru repeats.

Slowly, Zero reaches out and buries his head into the warm embrace of his twin. After hours of tears and ranting, his mind was finally cleared. Zero closes his eyes and breathes. Maybe when he opens his eyes the next time, the nightmare will finally settle. "I am Zero." He whispered one last time before drifting off into slumber.

* * *

Three week had passed since the incident – since, Zero had hit his head during training and woke up a mess. He was better now. While his memories are nowhere near clearer – Zero at least had a grip on what is going on.

There are two memories. Two lives. Zero the human hunter. And Zero the vampire and hunter. Zero who only lived five happy years. And Zero who suffered for five long years before…

Can it be consider dying if you remember the life from before or is it future? Zero stops and muses.

Regardless, of death, life, and rebirth – the two Zeros was different but also the same. The little boy still hold firm to his absolute truth. He is Zero. It doesn't matter which one anymore as the personalities and memories mixes. He is Zero and no one can change or take that from him.

Perhaps there was a complication when the older Zero, the future Zero got reborn into his younger self. Or perhaps the younger Zero had always harbor these dark feelings and wasn't aware of them until now. Either way, something in Zero had broke. More ruthless, more wary, more calculating. Zero treasures his love ones. And while the older Zero had cling onto Yuuki and Cross because he had nothing left – the younger Zero still have his parents and Ichiru. The younger boy understands how his future self felt – but he was not blind by sadness and lonely. He was not vulnerable as the older Zero had been and could see the manipulations at play. He was not as angry and could think clearer.

Everything started and ended with Yuuki. Kuran Kaname might have pulls the strings – but it was Yuuki that was the source of everything. It was Yuuki that Rido wanted. It was Yuuki that Kuran tried to protect – forcing him to manipulate everyone around him. It was Yuuki that Cross unwillingly assistant in the death and destruction of his family – while if the man was aware of his role or not is yet to be seen.

It was then the five year old decided.

Kuran Yuuki needs to die.

* * *

**_Basically it's a plot bunny where the Zero we all know and love sent his memories back in time or he made a wish for a second chance – whatever. Zero had hoped to change his future for a happier place and while his intentions were good, he forgot to factor in human nature._**

**_Little Zero is only five – even with all the memories, it doesn't change the fact that he is five and emotionally and mentally he just could not comprehend all the information and feelings. Little Zero however is a hunter – that what he knows – so the most logical thing for him to do is to get rid of the threat. While he have all the memories of future Zero and he can tell that his future self is fond of Yuuki – almost all of the memories of Yuuki is painful and bitter ones._**

**_Therefore Yuuki is a threat._**

**_Little Zero will have a few years before the Kuran tragedy strikes – and with his older self's memories – Little Zero who had always been a fast learner and hard work soon became very strong and well known and feared among the vampire community._**

**_Some how, little Zero (haven't thought that far yet) got to Yuuki when Juri and Hakura was busy trying to get the real Kaname back from Rido before he got sacrificed. With so much chaos at that time, no one saw him and he left no trace._**

**_Whether or not Kaname gets killed and replaced is up for debate._**

**_The reason why I put Yuuki as the source and cause because, Rido didn't go into a rampage when Juri and Hakura got married. Didn't go on a killing spree when Kaname was born. Yet he decided the moment Yuuki was born he would off the deep end? Note in the manga instead of taking Juri captive, he kills her. Then, after being reconstructed he goes after Yuuki. So, I interpreted that he was after Yuuki from the start. _**

**_Meanwhile, Ancestor Kaname takes on the role of "oniisama" for Yuuki and did everything to protect her. Even going as far as securing Zero as Yuuki's knight. _**

**_I also believe that Ancestor Kaname would have never discovered Zero if not for leaving Yuuki with Cross and by chance saw Zero and Ichiru when they came visit Cross. So yea. _**

**_Once again, this just something that came to mind. It's still undeveloped and probably with lots of plot holes. I will or will not be extending it. Feel free to fill in blanks if you like. If anyone wants to take up the idea go for it, but let me know first. I might have some direction with it be that then. :3 _**


	2. In Which Kaname Centered Life Round Zero

**Plot Bunny** - **Moments through Time - In Which Kaname Centered His Life Around Zero **

* * *

The moment he saw the silver hair boy - small, rosy cheeks from the cold, and overall just glowing in the snow - he knew he must have him. The strong desire was so overwhelming that he barely controls himself from taking the child and locking him up. The fact that the small hunter was able to sense him when he had clearly and deliberately suppressed his aura had set his nether region on fire.

_Yes_. He decided right then and there. _No matter what it takes, I'll make him mine. _

* * *

While things did not go as he had planned, neither did it go so off chart that it was not salvageable. It was regretful that he had brought so much pain to his silver haired angel, but his darker nature got the better of him. It didn't matter if the child was willing or not - he already belong to him.

* * *

When the attack came, he felt his beast coo at the little one's enraged face. It was too cute for words. It was only Yuki's presence that stops him from claiming what was his.

_I want to see more. _Was his only thought.

* * *

Over the years, he kept watch over his angel. Watched on with pride - on how strong and firm the boy stood refusing to give in to his vampire nature. How he last his thirst for over four years.

And while he was furious that his little angel's first bite was not his blood but Yuki's - he reluctantly understands. Still, he punished the boy by forcing the perfect to show him more of his red angry face. Like a enrage kitten - the Perfect reacted to each and every comment he makes. It was beautiful how red the lilac eyed boy can get.

Kaname took a slow whiff from the unopened chocolate box. The one made by Yuki but was touched by his boy. The lingering scent was the only reason it wasn't in the trash yet.

* * *

When he forced the exhuman to feed from him, he was so tempted to not only bite the neck beneath him but also to take all that was the hunters. All of it - the smooth chest, the pink nibbles, the growing jewels, and the most treasured of all, the lovely virgin hole.

It took a lot of conditioning, and countless of feeding before the boy submits to him. By the time the exhuman realize, it was too late. Zero's body reacts to each touch, and Zero's addiction to his blood became almost unbreakable.

* * *

When Kaname took Yuki away - it was to keep his naive and stupid sister away from the hunter.

But Kaname didn't stay away. Each business trip, each meeting, he would visit the hunter - each time teasing, dominating, owning him again and again and again until all the hunter know is Kaname and only Kaname.

* * *

When that bitch Sara claims Kaname responsible for the killing, Zero was the one who defended him. It was cute how his little kitten was growing up.

When asked for proof, Kaname was very happy and proud that Zero didn't deny that they were together that night.

While, Zero did lie about what they were doing, Kaname couldn't wipe the smile off his face when he learned that Zero acknowledged that "_they were together"_ - in those exact same words.

* * *

Yuki was getting very upset over the months. She kept on asking where he was going or why he doesn't touch her. Kaname have nothing to say because he only loves her as family. Nothing more, nothing less.

He kept his promise to their dying parents - Yuki is safe. But he never promises to marry her - everyone just assumed and took his silence as agreement.

He doesn't and still didn't agree.

* * *

His angel is feeling sick lately. Throwing up almost every morning. He was very worry but the doctors can't find anything wrong with Zero.

It wasn't until Kaname lay his head on Zero's stomach after an intense and long love making session did he realize what's going on. A life was inside of Zero. A life made by him and growing. Zero was not born vampire - he didn't understand the feeling that he had regarding the little one inside of him.

But Kaname did.

Instead of telling Zero the news and helping his angel ease into the idea, Kaname takes Zero into a passionate embrace and refuse to let him rest for the whole night.

Now that he knew Zero was one of those rare vampires who can give birth - well, he always did want a big family...

* * *

Not everyone was happy about the announcement. Not everyone was even able to wrap their minds around the idea. Few were able to come out of their shock and react but most just stare wide eye in silence at them.

Unfortunately, Kaien Cross was not one of them and started his usual craziness. Yagari had to gag him before turning his anti-vampire shoot gun at Kaname.

It was almost like family drama where the mother of the girl was ecstatic and the father was ready to murder the boy. Except, you know it isn't.

The Night class took it a bit better when they were able to move again. Ichijou took the best - but knowing his managa choice, it wasn't much of a consolation.

Shiki and Rima decided to not care - although Shiki did throw some secular looks at Zero's stomach and then at Ichijou and then his own belly - but Kaname decided that he really doesn't want or need to know.

And while Kain was busy making sure Aidou who was still broken from the news alright, Ruka was beyond upset. It was only Kaname's protective aura around Zero that stops her from doing anything stupid.

Senrin surprisingly gave out an excited squeal, while unexpected was very welcomed.

Yuki, though...well, it was a cross between crying to attacking Zero.

Kaname narrows his eyes. She was always a bit spoiled - maybe she need extra lesson on how to act like a proper pureblood of her statues and more importantly the danger of upsetting vampire soon-to-be-parents.

* * *

The myth about horny pregnant woman? Well, it's partially true. It doesn't have to be a woman - as long as they are pregnant - their sex drive will multiply. At least that was how Zero is.

Kaname was very pleased.

It was a pleasure filled nine months with various sexcapse of different toys, positions, kinks, and well...maybe some things should stay in the bedroom...

* * *

The child was beautiful. It had his mother (?) eyes, and his father's hair. Kaname wraps his arms around Zero and their baby, he sighs. Life is perfect. There was a lot of pain, a lot of regrets, and a long hard road on the way- but they got there. As in here, with each other and their bundle of joy.

Kaname kisses Zero tenderly and pour out his heart once more - because Zero needs to know, because he wants Zero to know - no matter how many times, how much he says it - he wants more.

"I love you Zero. You are mine."

His angel smiles back. Returning his declaration.

"Kaname, I love you too. I am yours."

* * *

**_And END! _**

**_I'm very bad at completing or finding the drive to finish long stories so this plot bunny was the best I could do. These little moments and shots were Kaname fell love at first sight with Zero and slowly build up in claiming Zero is one of my favorite plots. Especially with side yaoi pairings and mpreg. Cuz you know, their baby would have been adorable! _**

**_As to if Yuki and Ruka would be a problem? I leave it up to you guys. Although I assure you that Zero was very antsy in the beginning of being claimed by Kaname he eventually came around and loves him very much now. Blood bound or not? Don't know. Maybe? LOL_**


	3. Yaoi KxZ Part 1 -Ch2 Missing Moments

**Continuation Plot Bunny Hidden Scenes Part I from "Moments through Time" (Warning – Hard Yaoi) **

* * *

**DANGER DANGER! YAOI AHEAD! AS IN SMEX! BOY ON BOY ACTION! TURN BACK IF YOU DO NOT WISH TO DEFILE YOUR INNOCENT EYES! **

**W**

**WW**

**WWW**

**WWWW**

**WWWWW**

**WWWW**

**WWW**

**WW**

**W**

**BRAVE EXPLORES DETERMINE TO CONTINUE? OK THEN – VENTURE ON! **

* * *

The first time Zero feed off of Kaname – he was thrown on the floor and bleeding. The bastard had injured him badly and the lost of blood made Zero's inner beast aches.

"I'm not doing this for you," the asshole had the nerve to mock, "I'm doing this for Yuki."

Right, because throwing Zero threw walls is exactly what Yuki asked for.

On the second thought, pain was good. Pain distracts his thirst.

Just to be fair, Zero bite extra hard into Kaname's neck as an act of revenge. The kinky bastard moans instead.

"Yes," Kaname hissed into Zero's ear sensuously, "Drink only from me"

If Zero wasn't too far gone from his bloodlust he would have pulled back in shock. Instead, Kaname raise one hand to pet the hunter's soft silver hair, and another trailing down his side.

Zero let out a whimper when Kaname's fingers circled his hip bone before moving lower. Pressing closer to the Vampire King, Zero drew his fangs back a little before letting his tongue follow the red trail of blood.

In response, Kaname slowly guided Zero's head down from his neck to his chest while his other hand slid between Zero's legs and rubbed.

"Ah!" the exhuman arched his back in pleasure – his eyes were still red and unfocused from the feeding.

"Do you like that my little hunter?" Kaname cooed. He then removed his hand from Zero's head to squeeze Zero's ass.

Who knew the aristocrat have a thing for talking dirty?

Zero shivered and began to move with Kaname's pace – rubbing himself harder against the warm body.

Somehow, Zero crawled himself into the Vampire's lap and Kaname's face was pressed into his chest.

"Nhhhg nhhgaaa!" Zero gasped each time Kaname licks and bites his nipples. "Ka-ka-na-me!"

"That's right. Scream my name."

Zero's body grew hotter as his body reacts to Kaname's ministration. It wasn't until Zero's own growing desire meet with Kaname's did he came back to his senses.

The hunter jerked back in horror and a bit excitement to know that Kaname was hard too.

"What?" Zero blinked – taking in the scene before him. The brunette beneath him stared back in calmness – even with his black shirt open and hard length pressed against Zero's. Meanwhile, Zero's own shirt open and pooled at his elbows, pant zipper down and body flushed with need and longing.

"K-Kuran?" Zero shuttered out in confusion only to moan when Kaname groped his ass and pulled down for a passionate kiss.

Hot wet tongues glided against each other, trying to dominate – fangs clinked softly and Zero desperately tries to hold onto his sanity.

With a violent shove, Zero broke the kiss. Shaking – he got on his feet.

Face still red and breath labored, Zero fled the scene.

Kaname lets him. Knowing that this is as far as he could push for now.

* * *

The next feeding was once again forced. This time Zero was chained, and couldn't run even if he wants to.

"Please" Zero begged after taking his fill. "Don't,"

"Don't what, Zero?" Kaname purred as his fingers pinched and tugged Zero's nipple until they becomes painfully hard. His lips laid butterfly kissed along the pale neck and collar bone.

Zero's body quaked with each touch. "Why are you doing this?"

Kaname pressed his leg harder against Zero's groin. "Because you look beautiful like this Zero." He purred.

With slow and deliberate movement, Kaname moved his knee up and down the swelling front of his silver angel. Zero tried to not respond but couldn't stop his hips from jerking in tune with Kaname's pace.

"Nng…Ah…Kaname…" Zero panted weakly "Ah…n-n-no…"

Kaname smirked and drowned out Zero's words with his lips. When the heated kiss ended, the warmth that wrapped around Zero also left.

Eyes opened in confusion Zero lift his gaze up at the now standing Kaname. "Kaname?"

Kaname mentally let the chains fall and allow Zero out of his restraints. He then fixed his attire and walked away.

"When you are ready, Zero," he teased.

It was only fair after all – since last time Zero had left him unsatisfied.

Zero stared at the departing pureblood in horrors. The bastard let him! With…with…!

Zero groans and blushed darkly in shame. Fuck.

* * *

The next feeding was not forced – but it might have just well had been. Kuran Kaname is a right bastard. No matter how many times Zero called him that – it wasn't enough. Bastard. Bastard. Bastard.

God damn it all to hell.

Zero hissed and feels his whole face lit up in flames. "What did you say?"

Kaname smirked and stroke his throbbing length. "I say, drink from here." He ordered as he continues to smear his precum all over the head.

Zero scream to his own twitching cock to shut the fuck up in his head. "You're joking?"

A hand couples Zero's check before the thumb rubs his lips softly. "If you want to drink, it'll have to be from here."

Zero eyed the large appendage fearfully. Dying of thirst is better then dying of humiliation right? Then a shiver quickly follows as Zero contemplates the more important issue of the situation. There is no way that thing is going to fit.

Anywhere.

As if reading his mind, Kaname chuckles. Bringing his manhood towards Zero's parted lips; he smears himself onto the soft pink flesh.

Zero jerked back in surprise. "What the hell do you think yo-mfph!"

Kaname hissed as the warm carven engulfed him. "So good, Zero."

"Mphffff!"

"Come now, pleasure me." The Vampire King rocked his hips slowly and let pleasure fill his senses.

Zero glared but couldn't keep a muffled moan from escaping his throat. The vibration only sends Kaname to speed up his thrust. Zero force himself to relax his throat and tries his best to not choke.

After weeks of heated looks, suggestive touches and out right molestations at every crossover (most hidden from the prying eyes of Yuki, Day Class, and Night class – thank god for small favors) – the hormonal teenage was at his breaking point.

Letting the hard head hit the back of his throat, Zero tries to run his tongue now and then along with the movement of the length. This is so wrong, his hunter side screamed and yelled at him, but his teenager and vampire side just enhanced his sensitive body to bend to horny cravings.

When Kaname feel the pressure built to an exploding stage, he reluctantly forced himself out of Zero's wet hot mouth.

The veins were visible and throbbing, his angry red rod begs for release.

"Drink" Kaname grunt huskily.

The equally aroused exhunman pants weakly on the floor. His glazed orbs follow the strains of saliva that connects his lips to Kaname's cock in lust. Without realizing, he darted his tongue out and lick the opening and nibbled at the tender flesh.

Bringing his hands up, Zero held on desperately to Kaname's hips as he nuzzled at the strain length before him.

Kaname fought to grab Zero's head and slam his dick back into his little hunter's mouth.

"Z-z-Zero…" he ragged.

Slowly, as if unsure of himself, Zero gave the precum covered head a few gentle kisses and then shyly slides his fangs into Kaname's dick. The reaction was immediate and explosive.

"!"

The feeling of Zero's breath – his soft lips, his tongue, his fang – all willingly worshiping his throbbing manhood – it all prove too much for Kaname to handle.

Unable to hold back – long white strings of cum landed itself all over Zero's face and some made its way into his mouth.

The mixture of the pureblood's blood and cum – along the sight of pure ecstasy – send Zero over the edge. Zero takes his fill – lapping up both blood and seed.

* * *

Things got more heated after that. It was as if Zero had just discovered the Holy Grail. Years of sole focus of hatred towards vampire and training in become a hunter had left little else for Zero's time or attention.

Now, every feeding was like a porn show.

More touch, more skin, more orgasm than Zero had ever experience in his short life.

"Kan-Ah! Ah! K-ka! Ngh! N-na…me!" Zero moans as he bounces up and down wantonly. Please! Ah! Ah! M-m-More!"

Kaname grins as his own erection rubs against Zero's. His hand gripped tightly around both cocks and stroke at a steady pace, while two fingers worked hard in turning Zero's inside on fire.

"Ummm, you feel lovely, Zero," he teased – biting Zero's ear lightly, "Your ass is squeezing my fingers so tightly."

"K-ka-na-me!" The silver haired boy whimpered and gasped – warping himself tighter into the Vampire's lap and embrace. His whole body feels good.

They haven't fucked yet, but every session was intense. Kaname would play with his body until he passes out.

Zero also learned how to give blow jobs better now – much to his eternal shame. But there was just something about feeding from the Vampire's cock that excites him.

Kaname doesn't seem to mind either – that deviant bastard.

Zero's attention was brought back when pleasure wrecked through his body. Hot cum coated his stomach for the third time that night, before collapsing onto Kaname in utter exhaustion.

"I love you, Zero" Kaname kiss Zero's head softly as he picked up the sleeping hunter and make his way from his office (this week's location of choice) and place them both into the large water filled tub (prepared by the wonderful power of pureblood) for cleaning.

* * *

**And the end of Part 1 because I think I should divide up the missing scene. Part 2 will continue from the defeated of Rido and maybe extend to Zero's pregnancy – or not. Depend on how many scenes I'm making. I never really wrote sex scenes before and this is actually my first time. I have no concept of the real thing and only read fanfiction or manga – so yea….haha. -_-;;; yes, I'm a noobe.**

**On the other hand. I'm please that I even manage this far with the chapter – as in – actually writing the scenes and going through with it and not just chicken out and decided not to write any hard yaoi. (Yay Me!)**

**Hopefully those who read this story have read the warning and know what they were getting into. If not – then really, I hope I convert you to yaoi-ism. :3**


	4. HPVK–In Which Kaname & Zero Adopts Harry

**Harry Potter/VK Xover – In Which Kaname and Zero Adopts Harry**

* * *

It was a cold dark night – one which demands everyone to stay inside their nice cozy house. Not a single sane person would venture out in the dead of the night – no one but wizards and witches who had after five (?*) long years of war finally found peace.

The long white beard wizard, dressed in colorful robe stared down at the precious cargo he just laid at the porch of the last living relatives of Lily Potter.

"Good luck, Harry Potter," the wizard wished for he knows the long trying years to come.

With a pop, the street once again quiet and devoid of people – except for one small bundle of joy which laid quietly asleep at the door of Number 5 Private Drive.

For a few long minutes everything was quiet and normal. Then the shadows shifted.

* * *

He had just finish a meeting and was on his way home when he felt an unusual pulse of power rippled through the area. He had heard of rumors of hunters in Europe but had never encountered any before.

Unlike in Asia, the hunters in Europe prefer to hide away from humans instead of working along side with them. The silly little fraction had started to call themselves magic users – wizard, witch, or something of that sort.

And instead of actively hunting monsters such as Vampires, Werewolves, and whatnot – they mostly live together under one society – although with much prejudge and bigotry.

Asian monsters like to live in isolation – with the exception of Vampires who like to be close to their prey. Still, each monster has their own rules and form their own society with the Hunter Association mutually elected to oversee the boundaries.

Interaction with humans is also common although co-existence instead of predator and prey relationship is still a novel idea.

Still, the flicker life force of a young hunter was difficult to ignore. Who knows what roams in the dead of the night?

Kaname tells his driver to change direction towards the flickering power.

It didn't take long for Kaname to arrive at the source of the power. Parked a block away, Kaname send out his aura to study the little hunter.

What he discovered shocked him.

A baby.

A baby hunter. And a powerful one at that too.

* * *

The shadow gathers from the dark corners where the street light couldn't reach. Swirling, the dark tendrils formed together a large black dog.

With caution the dog enters the light and approached the basket. The baby inside shifts a bit from the cold air but does not awake.

Tilting his head, the dog sniffs the baby before leaning back – satisfied with his find. The creeping closer to the door, it dissolves back into shadows and swept the house inside.

Over the windows, over the floors, over the three life, and more.

Then it slide back out onto the porch and stare back at the sleeping bundle. Decision made. It open its mouth and latch onto the handles and trotted away with the little hunter.

A block later, the little one was safely in the hands of Kuran Kaname.

* * *

Kuran Kaname smile down at the baby in his arm with tender care. Such a cute little thing – with round face and tiny button nose.

"Kaname-sama?" Seiren quietly inquired. "What will you do with him?"

Kaname looked at the letter that was attached to the baby and frowns. The baby was obviously a hunter. Those people in that house are not. And while they may be the child's family, they can not teach him the skills that they do not posses themselves.

It's not really kidnapping either. From what Kaname had gathered from the letter that was left with the little one – there was not formal legal paper works filled out yet. The relatives does not have any claim or rights…yet.

Thinking hard, Kaname eyes wander back to the life in his hands. It was then little Harry Potter opened his sleepy eyes.

Innocent green orbs blinked sweetly at the dark amber above them.

Well. Kaname raise a brow. That was that. The child is coming back with him. It's not the first time the pureblood had done things without consent – and he sure won't worry about the laws when he has a team of highly paid lawyers at his beck and call. By the end of the week at most, he would have all claims to the child.

Zero will not be pleased. His occupied mind belated warned.

* * *

"You stole a child?!" Zero screamed at the pureblood vampire in front of him in horrors. "What in the world make you decided to go steal innocent child in the middle of the night you pervert!"

Kaname grabbed the hunter's wrist before Zero's fist makes contact with his face, and pull the enraged hunter into his embrace. "Now, now, Zero. I'm offended by your wild accusation."

"So you are telling me that you did not just take a child from his relative's house," blazing purple eyes glared up at the Vampire King.

"The child was left at the front door! Out in the cold!" Kaname argued instead.

Zero conceded that point to him, but was still upset. "What if the relative wanted him? The letter indicates that the relative have no idea about what happened to the child's family yet!"

"He is a hunter, Zero," Kaname pet the soft hair to smooth Zero's temper.

"Still, Kaname!" Zero pressed. "They are his family!"

"Look at him, Love! How can you give him back?"

Baby Harry gurgled happily at the disgruntled pair before turning his attention at his milk bottle- sucking messily.

Zero's eyes soften and untangled himself from Kaname. He brings Harry into his embrace and kisses the child softly on the cheeks. Kaname prattled over and hug both of them into his chest.

"We'll visit the relatives. Maybe they will want Harry, but Harry is a hunter. He will need training. We will explain that to them. They can't teach Harry what he needs to know, but we can." Zero mutters. "We can compromise if they want him."

The sad tone Zero used was clear that he thought of any relatives who won't want one of their own. Harry was very cute too, after all.

"Fine. But if they don't want him. He's ours," Kaname declares.

* * *

It turns out, Vernon and Petunia Dursley did NOT wanted Harry.

The screaming started as soon as Kaname mentioned that they found their nephew – one Harry POTTER – on their door step.

Kaname had tactfully left out that the baby was found and taken last night.

"I have no nephew!" the horse faced woman had screeched.

Zero had tried to hold his temper. "Madam, this letter said that –"

"I WON'T HAVE FREAKS IN MY HOUSE!" the walrus cuts him off instead.

"I beg your pardon?" Kaname cold voice cut the ghastly husband and wife still. "Who exactly are you calling a freak, sire?

Petunia stuttered, "A-a-aren't y-you o-o-one of t—th-them?"

Zero frowns, having a feeling that the couple was not talking about vampires or hunters. "One of who?" he decided to use some misdirection instead. "We were just walking down the neighborhood and discover a child being left out in the cold. We did what any normal decent person would do and knocked on your door to inform you of this…"

By now Number 5 have gather quiet the attention. Neighbors hide quite obviously – trying to eavesdrop.

Vernon and Petunia paled drastically at the realization that the two men in front of them was not wizards as they previously had thought. In fact, now that Vernon looked closer, both men was wearing very expensive suites.

"Oh…" Petunia said meekly. "It…I…We are terribly sorry. It's the shock really."

"Yes. The shock!" Vernon grabbed the excuse like a lifeline. "We were just so shocked . We didn't mean to yell or say those things. Purely out of shock, you know?"

Kaname smile sugary back in respond. "We understand. Everyone reacts to grief differently."

"This letter said Harry here is your nephew and his parents had died in an accident," Zero gestured at the letter in Kaname's hand while he held Harry tighter into his protective arms. Zero was grateful that Kaname had heavy edited the letter before bring it with him. Something tells him that any mentions of "wizards" and "witches" would have set these two creatures off again.

"We…we have a child our own and we just don't have the…resources to look after another one," Petunia protested weakly.

Zero force his face to stay neutral- knowing that this was not the reason for why they rejected he angel in his arms. "Well, lucky for us then."

Kaname agrees and face split into a real smile for the first time since the start of the conversation. "We have grown quiet fond of Harry here. Since you don't have the …resource…to keep him, would you mind signing him to us?"

"Us?" Vernon echoed – just noticing how close the two men are standing together. A look of disgust filtered through his face before, he sneered in a wicked glee. "Sure. Of course, when can we – "

"Now," Kaname bring out the paper works immediately – ones that he had drawn up before coming back to Private Drive.

The paper was quickly filled and signed – points were made clear that the Dursley may not have Harry back – they have no claims or rights whatsoever from there on out.

As they about to walked away, Zero couldn't help but let his sadistic vampire nature out to play and thank the two awful excuse for human beings in a loud voice – sure to carry through the neighborhood and heard by everyone. "Thank so much for allowing us to have Harry – YOUR OWN NEPHEW, Mr. and Ms. Dursley. Most CARING and SENSIBLE people – ESPECIALLY one WITH A CHILD OF THEIR OWN would NEVER EVER sign away a child – much less their own flesh and blood to two STRANGERS who just happen to walk by and find an ABANDON ORPHAN on their RELATIVE'S front door step. I mean, who knows what kind of people are out there. IT'S JUST LUCK, really, that KANAME KURAN and I, ZERO KIRYUU are well RESPECTED and famously RICH business men – who was looking for a child to ADOPT. Just think of the TRAGEDY – if you had signed your own nephew to unscrupulous people!"

The Dursley became paler and paler with each word that Zero spoken.

The Kuran and Kiryuu was internationally well known to be not only one of the richest but also the most extensive in holdings in all field of the business world.

(Both families have a good business sense – and just because they are pureblood and hunter respectively, does not mean they let it define all that they are – they got to make a living somehow after all!)

The neighbors who heard all that was said was not pleased with the Dursley for their action either. It was despicable how they would give away their own nephew to total strangers – not even asking who these people are or do any background checks. At least have the decency to give the child to an orphanage and let them take care of the adoption works!

* * *

The legal paper works were done with an impressive speed. Just three days after Kaname and Zero decided to keep Harry – all possible loopholes were covered. With the exception of "Magical" Europe – and smaller magical fractions of Americas and Africa – the whole world as a whole accepted one Harry Potter into the Kuran and Kiryuu family.

"His name is going to be a mouthful," Kaname mused as he watched the little one sleep in Zero's arm. Zero had yet to let little Harry down for more than a few minutes.

"Harry Potter Kuran Kiryuu," Zero tried the new name out, "Or Harry Potter Kiryuu Kuran?"

"Kiryuu then Kuran,"

"Why does your name get to be the last of the name?"

Kaname smirked. "Because I'm the dad and you're the mom of course"

"I'm not a girl!" Zero glared – but kept his voice low in order to not awaken Harry.

"I know," Kaname eyes roam Zero's body and stopped at his crotch.

Zero blushed a deep red and hissed, "Don't even think about it!"

"Why not? This is a private Jet, no one besides us are onboard. I sure we can…" the pureblood trailed off suggestively.

"I'm not letting Harry out of my sight," Zero stated flatly.

"You can still hold onto him as I do you," Kaname leered – then hissed in pain as Zero's feet collided with his knee. "Ouch! That was a joke!"

"Yea right," the hunter huffed, "Don't go corrupting him!"

* * *

Coming back with a child when you left without one can really throw people off their game.

While Kaname and Zero breathe a breath of relief that they made it back home with their precious bundle of joy safe and sound – Zero took one look at the reception and wish he didn't return at all.

Zero's maternal instinct flay to life as one Kaine Cross come rushing and upon the sight of Zero cradling a small baby against his chest sent him into a nonsensical dance of joy.

"Waaaa! Zero-chan! I didn't know you can give birth! Daddy is so happy~!" Kaine twirled around Zero – trying to get a better look at the child in his arms.

Zero shields Harry away – fearing that Kaine's idiocy may be contagious.

"You were pregnant, Zero?" Yuki stared at her brother in all but blood in wonderment. Even after she return to her pureblood self, she still look at the world with naïve-ness that rivals a five year old.

Zero, used to Yuki's innocent views of life answered calmingly before snapping Kaine away, "No, Yuki. I was never pregnant. And Cross get away!"

"But you said his name was Harry Potter Kiryuu Kuran, Zero-Chan!" Kaine tries once more to take pictures of his lovely "son" and "grandson". "Don't tell me Kaname was the one who gave birth!"

Kaname firmly stop the Chairman antics with a tone of annoyance, "I never did or will give birth."

"That's right!" Aidou pipes in – defending his precious leader, "Kiryuu is obviously the woman in the relationship! Kaname-sama is simply too manly to be the uke!"

Ichijou beamed from the sideline, "Aidou! You have been reading my manga!"

Zero opened his mouth to defend his manhood when Yuki's question distracted him.

"Wait, who is this Potter-san, Zero?"

"The boy's father of course." The answer stop all chattered. The air suddenly shifted, and Ruka and Aidou snapped their heads at Zero and eyes blazed in fury.

"WHAT? HOW DARE YOU CHEAT ON KANAME-SAMA!" Aidou exploded.

"You are unworthy of Kaname-sama's love!" Ruka hissed and start to move towards the exhuman.

"I DIDN'T CHEAT ON ANYONE YOU STUPID BLOODSUCKERS!" Zero growled in equal fury and anger back at the two nobles.

Surprisingly, Harry was unfazed by all the yelling and commotion, instead giggled happily at tall the commotion.

The kid's parents must be some hunter, Kaname thought – amusingly before making sure he stand close to his beloved hunter in case things get out of hand.

A long silence fell upon everyone as they taken in what Zero just said. Conclusion was quickly drawn – as Aidou and Ruka stopped their advances – throws a few disbelief and puzzled looked at Kaname before blinking back at Zero in horrors and pity.

The Chairman let a loud wail and then stared accusingly at Kaname, "GASP! Kana-Chan! Y-you. You cheated on MY ADORABLE SON!?"

"Onisama wouldn't do that!" Yuki tries to defend, but doesn't sound too convinced herself. Brown sorrowful eyes bored pleadingly at Kaname, "...Would you Onisama?"

Slightly annoyed by the lack of thrust, Kaname assured everyone, "Of course not, Yuki. I would never cheat on my lovely Zero." Kaname then kissed Zero lovingly on the cheek to emphases his point.

Instead of relief, Yuki begins to look a little green and asked shakily, "Then…then both of you and Potter-san…?"

"God! No! Yuki!" Zero gagged.

Meanwhile, the rest of Night Class, along with Yagari-sensei and Kaito-sensei chatted among themselves and got the right answers from Sieren.

* * *

Little Harry Potter Kiryuu Kuran was a very happy little boy. He lives with his large family at a very large school with lots and lots of screaming girls.

His mama – Zero Kiryuu hated screaming girls and often had to protect his papa Kaname Kuran from them.

Little Harry helps too – because he is five and five is a big boy's age.

Harry carries these cool sticks call Apollo Mace. They are little regular stick but lights up and form a chained ball at each end when it hits bad guys. They are soooo cool!

Harry hasn't hit any bad guys yet, just lots of training dummies. His mama said that one day when he is older he can hit real bad guys.

Mama along with Grandpa Yagari and Uncle Kaito teach him lots of cool fighting moves. Papa sometimes helps too but ends up pushing Mama on the ground or against things and start wrestling with Mama. Grandpa Yagari and Uncle Kaito takes little Harry away when the wrestling gets interesting.

Harry has lots of Uncle and Aunties – but he is only allowed to see them at night. Grandma Cross said that because they are all Vampires – the nice ones not the bad ones he is suppose to hit.

Uncle Aidou is really funny but gets into fights with Mama a lot. He also gets into trouble with Papa. Uncle Kain gets into trouble with Uncle Aidou too even though he didn't do anything. Harry thinks that Uncle Kain must love Uncle Aidou lots if he is willing to get punished with Uncle Aidou for things he didn't do.

They teach Harry how to use ice and fire spells and other academic stuff. But only Uncle Aidou really teaches because Uncle Kain is more of a hands-on type of person.

Uncle Ichijou is really nice but Mama and Papa told him to never accept any books he offer. Harry doesn't understand why but after the time he had ask Mama and Papa what the word "Seme" and "foreplay" means – they never let Uncle Ichijou to read him any bedtime stories anymore. They didn't let Uncle Ichijou read anything to Harry at all. Period.

Uncle Shiki, Aunt Rima, and Aunt Sieren are really nice. They don't talk very much but they always have sweets for him. Plus Uncle Shiki can make a whip from his own blood and Aunt Rima can create sparkles, and Aunt Sieren is a ninja!

Aunt Ruka is really pretty but she doesn't seem to like Mama very much. Harry is always a little afraid to approach her.

Little Harry is also to approach Aunt Yuki sometimes because she likes to dress him up. Harry is a boy! Dress up is for girls!

Zero smile indulgingly at his little boy as he continues to prattled in front of everyone. Harry was suppose to tell everyone his own fairy tale bed time story but somehow had turn into a mini biography. There were parts when he blushed rather hard while others either snickered or smirked at his direction. Kaname, the bastard, encourages them and snuggled Zero into his lap.

Seriously though, Harry was way too cute for his own good. Zero was very grateful for having him in his life. Kaname nuzzled his "wife's" neck as he chuckled softly at Harry's tales of their "wrestling" match.

* * *

** OMAKE**

Hogwarts – 10 years later since dropping Harry off at the Dursley

Dumbledore frantically rush to Number 5 Private Drive with a Hogwarts Letter clutched in his hands.

He knocks loudly on the door as his heart race with fear.

As the school prepares for opening, Dumbledore had received horrible news from his Deputy that Harry Potter's letter doesn't have an address on it. This was very worrisome because he was certain Harry was with his Aunt. But when five letters – all undelivered with an address as: Unknown – Dumbledore decided that a visit was in order.

Better safe than sorry.

What greeted him turned his blood into ice. Dumbledore was lucky he was already sitting down on their living room couch or else he would have fall. (Petunia learned, after that horrible encounter with the two richest men alive – it was better to have air dirty laundry inside the house instead of broadcasting it throughout the neighborhood.)

"What do you mean, not here?" he asked. "I left him here! With a letter!"

"Well, you may have left him here," Petunia sniffed distastefully, "But he certainly didn't stay here!"

Dumbledore's shocked face turn into a red fury as he read Petunia's mind of what had happened. For some reason, the faces of the men were blurred out and some pieces of the audio were missing. Whoever they are – they can't be muggles. "Do you know where he is? Who took them?"

Petunia nods. "Little freak got himself adopted. Must have use some freakiness to ensnare those two fine men!"

"What are their names?" Dumbledore pressed.

Petunia opened her mouth to tell the old wizard – hoping to get it done and over with quickly.

Dumbledore couldn't hear a thing. Petunia's mouth was moving, but Dumbledore can't hear a sound.

Definitely not muggles then, the Headmaster concluded.

Not able to get anymore from their conversation, Dumbledore returns to Hogwarts.

Too bad Dumbledore didn't ask any one of the neighbors – who are not under spell of silence like the Dursley have had.

What should he do now? His plans are coming undone.

Still, he hoped, somehow one of the letters will reach Harry.

Somewhere in Japan, a half dead owl by sheer luck, collapsed in exhaustion and hit Aidou in the face as he greeted the Day Class girls.

* * *

**_I don't like Dumbledore anymore after all that he put Harry though. I can't decide if I want him as an evil manipulative guy or a person who really meant well but have misplaced his faith. So I didn't give him large development to allow him to go both ways. _**

**_I always wanted to do more HP/VK Xovers because come one! There is like so much possibilities and reasons why! I mean, if vampire exist why can't others like werewolf and dragons exist as well?_**

**_So, I decided to mix things up a bit. _**

**_Since hunters can use spells and vampires can use element manipulations, I decided that wizards and witches are really actual hunters – but a fraction that split with the mainstream one eons ago. Both hunters and wizards (and witches) need chants or incarnations, but until their magic users, hunters don't need wands – but the anti-vampire weapons can make up for their foci I guess. Also, the anti-vampire weapons don't just work on vampire in my plot, but on all creatures. _**

**_Since we are focusing on VK – I made up an excuse to not see so many creatures in VK Japan so we don't have to worry about OCs. _**

**_If I could I do a full series, it would have focus more on the politics and eventually move from there to opening the magical world about the truth: "there are bigger power out there that can kick your pathetic community's arse!" _**

**_LOL _**

**_But since, I don't really know how the story should progress onto Hogwarts years, so I ended just here. _**


	5. In Which Zero Has Amnesia

**Plot Bunny – Restart – In Which Zero Has Amnesia**

It was all too much.

Bloody Rose pressed tightly against his own head. A trail of tears continues to run down his cheeks.

Too much.

All he wanted was to be loved.

Sobs wrecked his body and his shattered heart rattled in desperation.

Zero stared blankly at the dark night sky. The forest was quiet – and the warm spring air offers little comfort.

Not a human. Not a hunter. Not a vampire.

Zero was nothing. Accepted by no one. Not the Hunter Association. Not the Vampire Council.

Not…

"Kaname" he whimpered, "Why can't it be me?"

Tired of everything – the world – the cards he was dealt with, Zero smile bitterly to himself. He just wants to forget. He wants to stop this pain.

He doesn't want to be Kiriyuu Zero anymore.

He just want to stop being.

Two months of tears and despair – of thinking and longing, Zero was finally ready.

_Maybe next time when I open my eyes, I will fine happiness_, he thought wistfully.

_**BANG!**_

The world exploded in white.

* * *

"Who are you?"

The world stood still. Time seem to stop existing. The five people – one exhuman, one girl, one exhunter, one hunter, and one vampire – stood frozen in perfect stillness with nothing but the sound of their beating hearts.

"Zero?" Yuki was the first to break the silence since the question have been raised. Her voice quivered in disbelief and eyes widen in unshed tears.

"Is that my name?" the boy on the bed asked. Brows for once did not formed in an angry scold but still pressed together in confusion.

Reality is breaking. The sheer unthinkable possibility was taking a troll on those who hold the little exhuman dear. Their chest aches at the thought – at the impossible but fast approaching conclusion. It left a bitter taste in their mouth to know that their existence was so easily discarded – so easily forgotten and so entirely erased from their silver-haired vampire's mind.

"Zero?" Cross fidgets – the usual cheerfulness lost in the face of horror.

"Where am I?" The slim body begins to tense up in unease. Tensions have steady build within the small dark room. It was four against one. Zero tries to burrow deeper into the covers – trying to hide away from those sorrowful eyes.

Although trying to sound calm, it came out as a strained growl instead. "What do you remember?" Yagari asked – emotions restrained only by the pain of his nails dig harshly into his palm.

"Nothing. I remember nothing."

Subconsciously, Kaname's dark aura flares out and the oppression becomes heavier. Zero shivers in fright and almost let out a whimper. The action does not go unnoticed and Kaname struggles to control his emotions of anger, anxiety, and sorrow.

"Kiryuu-kun?" Kaname eyed the boy in uncharacteristic concern.

Instead of calming the boy down, Zero finds strength and for the first time sound almost like his old self again.

"Answer my questions already!" lilac eyes tears up in frustration.

"Who…" Zero paused and eyes widen in daze as he run a tongue along his lengthening canines "-What am I?"

The room fell silent once more. The guilt echoes in the heart of those who remembers.

The look of utter desperation on Zero's face forced Kaname to move.

"Leave," the pureblood cut the silence in the room – voice stern and commanding.

Yagari glared, "I'm not leaving him like this!"

Yuuki and Cross flakes Yagari in agreement.

"I will take responsibility," Kaname stare them down. Slowly, making sure Zero can see him – the vampire approaches the bed and takes Zero's into his arm. The trembling boy leans into the warm embrace – seeking support and understanding. Those open and vulnerable eyes cuts deep into Kaname's heart and the vampire tighten his hold on the boy.

"You can't help him," Kaname told the others coldly, "He belongs with his own kind." _He belongs with me. _

"Your kind?" Yagari pressed – hands working his way to the shotgun.

Stroking the silver hair softly, Kaname mold his body with Zero's. "Safer than with yours."

The veteran hunter flinched and knows the truth in the statement. The Hunter Association would kill Zero if they find out. Zero was only allowed to live as long as he was useful. Looking at the lost boy – Yagari knew that Zero was a sitting duck to the Association.

Reluctantly, the others leave – with nothing else they could do to help.

The pureblood cuddles Zero and tries to smooth his distress.

"There has been an accident," Kaname lies, "That's why you can't remember anything,"

But it wasn't an accident. To be an accident, there shouldn't have been intention. There was. Zero wanted to forget. So it wasn't an accident.

"Ne?" the silver haired perfect looked up at the Vampire King. "What am I to you?"

Kaname blink in confusion.

"I mean are we…" Zero trails off shyly - face flushed an embarrassed pink. Their body pressed tightly together. Kaname's arms had encased themselves around Zero's waist. This is not what normal friends do. This is more of what lovers do. But Zero can't remember. His heart beats rapidly at the thoughts of him and this beautiful person who lay with him. "…What are you to me?"

Those soft gentle orbs of purple left Kaname breathless.

For the first time in a long while, Kaname stop thinking. No hidden motives. No plans. Kaname just allowed his instinct takes over.

"You are mine, Zero." Kaname brings his lips close against the angel besides him. Lips move against each other – just glazing.

"Yours?" Zero whimpered at the contact.

"Yes. Mine."

The silver haired vampire relaxes further into the embrace. The words sound right, but instead of joy, tears begin to fall. It hurts.

"Then," Zero whispers into the pureblood's chest. "Are you mine?"

Kaname's heart shatters at Zero's heart broken question. "Oh, Zero" he kiss the soft strains of hair.

With trembling hands, Kaname lifts Zero's chin so their eyes would meet. Red eyes shinning with love and sincerity begs the amethyst jewels to believe. Kaname was done denying his feelings – not when it had cost him so much.

Kissing away the tears, the royalty breathes, "I am yours, Zero."

"I can't remember," Zero sobs, fingers dig tightly into Kaname's shirt. "I can't remember us."

"You don't need to," and Kaname doesn't want Zero to remember them – doesn't want Zero to remember the pain and hurt Kaname had caused him because of pride and denial. "We will make new memories together," the pureblood assured instead.

Tired and spent, Zero presses his ears to hear the beating heart. Soft breathing fills the room – coating them in a sense of peace. This moment was their sanctuary.

"Stay with me?" Zero pleads as his eyes heavies and slid close.

"I promise I'll be here when you awake" Kaname vows and pull Zero deeper into his embrace.

Zero smiles. A part of him still aches – as if he does not believe this was real. A part of him that was buried deep in his forgotten memories. Still, even if this was not real, Zero feel safe – needed, loved. Something tells Zero that he would not like the truth – would not like the past.

_If I can keep this – keep him_, Zero thought, _I don't mind never remembering._

Drifting, Zero utters the only thing he could remember. "Kaname, I love you"

Kaname let tears fall from his eyes and whisper back the words he left unsaid when Zero still remembers. "I regret not saying them before, but please believe me Zero. I love you. I love you so much."

Kissing Zero on the forehead, Kaname vow to show Zero his love. He almost lost Zero. He did lost Zero. But here is a second chance to start over. Before Zero was tainted by Hio. Before Zero was hurt by Kaname's careless actions and words. Before Zero was broken by Kaname's cowardliness. Kaname can't bear to loose Zero. He was given a redo. He will not waste it.

* * *

_He was in Kaname's office – another errand run for the Chairman. This was the fourth one this week – eighteen this month. So familiar now that Zero could find his way around the Moon Dorms with his eyes close. _

_"What do you think of this one?" he asked the brunette – lifting two patterns for Kaname to see. _

_"I don't think Yuuki would like either," silk voice replied – with no mockery nor heat in sight. _

_A sharp pain jolts through Zero's heart as he nodded absentmindedly and looked back at his pile of paperwork. _

_They were planning for Yuuki's birthday party along with various other things like meetings, events, or whatever Chairman Cross was scheming for that week or month. The pair had been forced to spend so much time together in such close proximity had led to a truce of some short. _

_It was only sensible since the only other choice was to kill each other or themselves. _

_"Kiriyuu-kun?" Kaname's voice retrieved Zero back to reality. _

_Zero's heart clenched – he wished Kaname would call him Zero. Would look at him with loving eyes like he did with Yuuki. _

_He quickly crushed that line of thoughts before he could bring himself more pain. _

_"Yes, Kuran-sempai?" Zero asked, not looking up from the papers in fear of letting the vampire see his longing. So it was not surprising that Zero missed the soften eyes that was directed at him. _

_"Are you unwell? You look rather pale."_

_Zero flinched back as he felt the question whispered into his ears instead being directed from across the room. Eyes widen in surprise to find the pureblood so close. _

_"When did you?" the hunter gasped but was silenced in shocked when Kaname lean closer – forehead against forehead. _

_"You feel a bit warm," Kaname's face was so close that their lips almost touched as those words washes over Zero's face. _

_"Don't!" Zero whimpered at the feeling of Kaname so close – so intimately gentle with him. Zero pressed harder against the sofa to give some distance. _

_Kaname lean closer instead, trapping the hunter. "What's the matter?" _

_"Get off of me!" Zero all but yelled as the warm body move to cover his own. _

_"Kiriyuu-kun?" the Vampire King continues to advance until his body hovers just a few millimeters away from the exhuman's. _

_Zero raised his hand against Kaname's chest and push weakly, "Please! Kuran – back off!" _

_"Not until you tell me what's wrong," Kaname demands. Zero let out a strangled moan as Kaname stroke his cheeks lovingly. "Well?" _

_Too much. Zero feel as if his body is on fire. "Ka-kaname!" he whimpered, and Zero couldn't help himself – not when a hot, sexy vampire was leaning so close. Without thinking Zero close the distance between them and kissed Kaname hard. Tongue desperately seeks the vampire's wet mouth – Zero pour his heart into the kiss. _

_When Zero pulled back – his stomached dropped. _

_ "I think you should leave," Kaname face had an unreadable emotion. _

_"K-kaname…" Zero couldn't help but breathe out meekly. "I – I love you." _

_The pureblood's eyes darkened, "Leave." _

_The word cuts Zero. Zero feel his eyes wet and his heart breaks. Without another word – Zero flees. _

###

Zero wakes up with a startle. His head hurts and body aches. He remembers. A sob quickly makes its way out of his throat. He felt himself being pulled into a hug. Confused, Zero lift his head to see who was embracing and his teary eyes landed on his beloved.

"Kaname?" he asked in disbelief.

"What's wrong love?" chocolate eyes filled with worry and concern.

Zero let his tear drop and his heart breaks even further.

_Why is he doing this? Why is pretending that he cares? That he loves me? Is it because he feels guilty? Is he staying with me out of pity? _Thoughts run wild in the hunter's mind – each one stab deeper into his heart.

Instead, Zero shakes his head and lean forward to kiss Kaname. Zero hungrily devours Kaname's mouth – even as the bittersweet taste floods his chest – Zero punishes himself with more of Kaname's flavor.

"I had a bad dream, Kaname," Zero lies.

Anxious, Kaname kiss the falling tears from Zero's face. "What is it about?"

"I don't remember," Zero buries his head into Kaname's chest instead.

_It doesn't matter_, Zero decides. _Let me be selfish this once._

"I love you Kaname,"

The pureblood smiled at his little lover and hug Zero tightly. "I love you too, my love."

Zero smiles back even though his heart is breaking. "Say it again?"

_Even though if this was all a lie. Even if I keep you by my side with your guilt. I want you._

"I love you, Zero" Kaname obliged.

"Kaname…" Zero close his eyes and pretended to not remember.

* * *

**_It started out as a Zero can't remember and slowly falls for Kaname formula but things just went off on its own path. So instead, it became – Zero was under a lot of pressure, feeling lonely and unloved – and slowly falling in love or discovered that he always loved Kaname. One things lead to another and he confessed but got rejected because Kaname was still in denial over his feelings for Zero or was afraid to admit it or something. Zero goes missing and Kaname finally figure out his feelings. Too bad, in that time Zero was so depressed and heartbroken that he tried to kill himself. _**

**_Instead of dying, Zero wakes up with is memories gone. Even with memories gone – Zero still love Kaname. _**

**_Kaname takes care of Zero and vow to not repeat his mistake and pretends that he never rejected Zero and start a relationship with him. _**

**_But of course cuz this is me, and I always do twist – the memories does not stay gone and Zero wakes up one day with his memories back. _**

**_No knowing that Kaname really does love him, Zero pretends to not remember in fears that Kaname will leave him now that he is all better. _**

**_I'm not sure how to continue from that point forward – because I'm not sure if I want to do the cliché in which they work things out after lots of drama and get together or I should just leave it with a very angst Zero who will do anything – even getting his heart break over and over again just to live a lie. _**

**_:3 _**

**_Anyway, I guess, it was just mean of me and this plot bunny is not warm and fluffy for the Chinese New Year –but LOL I can't work out the details. _**

**_At this point, I would really like to thanks ben4kevin for the reviews. It was nice knowing that people are enjoying the plots. Thanks a bunch! I'm glad you like these – even if they are just bunnies and not full stories! _**

**_And you are right, Kaname is royalty and not aristocrat. I ran out of titles for him and tried to use statues but got that wrong instead. Silly me. LOL_**


	6. Yaoi KxZ - Ch5 Continuation Plot Bunny

**Continuation Plot Bunny from "Restart" (Warning – Hard Yaoi)**

* * *

**_After writing the pervious part of this bunny – I stay up all night thinking the horrible ending I placed Zero. I was so emotionally into it- I had came up with different continuation in my head and cried my heart out. _**

**_Damn me for torturing Zero! _**

**_I actually started a new bunny but I didn't have the heart to let Zero off with such fate, that I went back and decided to finish what I started. _**

**_Major angst._**

* * *

**DANGER DANGER! ONCE AGAIN YOU ARE VENTURING INTO THE LAND OF YAOI! AS IN DEVIANT ACTS OF PASSION BETWEEN MALES! TURN BACK IF YOU DO NOT WISH TO DEFILE YOUR INNOCENT EYES! **

**W**

**WW**

**WWW**

**WWWW**

**WWWWW**

**WWWW**

**WWW**

**WW**

**W**

**YAOI LOVERS WHO ARE EXCITED TO CONTINUE? THAT'S THE SPIRIT! PLEASE ENJOY! **

* * *

"Nah!Ah! Ka-na-me!" Zero whimpered as he bounced wantonly on spread legs in his lover's lap. The feeling of Kaname inside of him – large, hot, and deep – built delicious pressure and pleasure. "So good! It feels so good!"

Hot smearing skin brush together – brought Zero to moan shamelessly and tightened his arms round the broad shoulders. "Does- ah! Does it feel good for ah! Y-you too, Ka-Kaname?" Zero asked as he gazed with lustful eyes down at the vampire below him.

The hot rod inside of Zero twitched and grew harder at the question. Kaname's harsh breathe hitched as he speeded up his thrusting to show how amazing Zero feels. Digging his fingers hard enough to bruise into Zero's hips, Kaname groaned into Zero's ears, "God, Zero. You feel amazing."

The exhuman buckled wildly at the quickened pace, and clinched desperately onto Kaname as his lover pound deeper and faster into his tight hole. "Ah! Too deep! Noooo! You're hitting too deep!" Zero arched his back in pleasure.

The vampire smirked at the disheveled face – taking in the lovely feeling of his hunter on top of him. Zero's face flushed in pink – with his mouth opened in silence ecstasy.

"Beautiful," Kaname whispered – eyes drinking in all that was his.

"Ah! Ah!" Zero meet Kaname thrust for thrust. Body wrecked with overwhelming passion, the exhuman latched his lips desperately onto Kaname's – begging silently for release.

Tongue dance together – swirling against each other – tips to tips, as Zero's movement becomes more and more frantic. Kaname griped the strain cock tightly and jerked Zero lovingly to the rhythm of their love making.

Kaname shivered as he feels his lover's body suddenly go rig and the tight hole twitches sporadically along his length. Zero broke the kiss and buried head first into Kaname's collar bone as orgasm ripped through him.

"Ah! Ah! Kaname! Kaname!" his silver haired angel screams – colored in bliss – send Kaname over the edge.

With a few more long and deep thrusts – Kaname buries himself deep within Zero and coated the inside of his lover with his seed.

"…Kaname…" Zero whimpered as his body relaxes against the warm body, - the feeling of fullness left him extremely satisfied "…Did you enjoy it?"

"Yes love, very much." Kaname replied breathlessly. He still couldn't believed how well things have progressed for him and Zero.

Gentle eyes scan lovingly at the boy on top of him – Kaname slowly slide his cock out from Zero's ass – a sense of pride filled him as he sees and feels his own seed dripped from Zero's stuff hole.

Zero moan softly at the lost. "Ah. No…"

Kaname chuckled at the adorableness. "You prefer me remain inside?"

Zero's face burn in embarrassment and hastily hid himself deeper into Kaname's chest.

Amused by his lover's shyness, Kaname kissed Zero softly before shifting their position. Kaname got up and settled Zero into the chair before leaving for the bathroom to find a wet towel to clean them with. "I'll be right back" Kaname muttered into Zero's soft hair.

Zero watches Kaname walked away. Tenderly, Zero reached down to his dripping hole and let his finger tip touch lightly at the wet entrance. The feeling of Kaname's essence as it leaks out. Zero closed his eyes and smiled bitter sweetly.

This was all he could offer now. Kaname didn't want his love – but he doesn't reject his body. Zero would give his body to Kaname and hopes that when Kaname got bored – when Kaname gets over his guilt – he will be still willing to keep Zero by his side.

Tears fell from Zero's eyes – he was crying again. It seems it was all he could do these days. A gentle hand cupped his cheek and Zero feel a thumb wiping away the wetness.

"Zero?" Kaname asked in concern.

Zero opened his eyes and stared longingly into Kaname's wine eyes. "Let's do it again. Fill me up, Kaname. Please."

* * *

Kaname stared at the angel snuggling at his side in deep was wrong and he doesn't know what it is.

At first, when Zero started to respond to his advances – especially when they progress from just kissing and touching to love making – Kaname was ecstatic. His angel was allowing him to love him. Was willing to love him despite his past mistakes. Even thought Zero still couldn't remember the past – it was a great relief that he was willing to give Kaname another chance.

But ever since Zero had his nightmare, he has been wearing those painful and sorrowful eyes. Kaname worries and fears that Zero somehow remembers – but Zero didn't say anything – didn't hate Kaname. Zero didn't push Kaname away instead had held onto him tighter.

Kaname know it was selfish of him, but he hopes Zero never remember. He doesn't want Zero to leave him.

Gathering up the smaller male into his arms, Kaname drifted off to an unease sleep.

* * *

Zero walked the hallsof the Moon Dorms with familiar ease. Ever since the episode where he was found half-dead and awaken with memories gone – Kaname had made sure Zero stayed by his side. That also means he was transferred to the Night Class. The other vampires thought Zero was their pureblood's pet or something. The disgusted and haughty looks cast at Zero told him he was far from welcomed into their world.

It does matter to Zero though. He had long toss away his pride and dignity. He tossed away everything just to be near Kaname.

He still fought of course – showing the vampires that even though he "lost" his memories – he was still a hunter. Bloody Rose never left his body and he glared just as fierce as before.

On his way back to Kaname's room, he was accosted by an angry Ruka.

For close to two months now – she had tolerated and watched as the hunter fool everyone. But he didn't fool her. Not when she had always watched Kaname-sama. She just knew that Zero was faking his lost of memories.

"Have you no shame?" the noble growled at the perfect.

Zero merely stare blankly and tried to walk around the girl.

Ruka blocked the path and refused to budge. "Do you like to whore yourself? Is that why you continue to play this sick game of yours?" her words were sharp and meant to hurt.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Zero scowled and clenched his hands into fists.

"Kaname-sama doesn't love you. You are only a distraction. He is only being kind to you – even though you don't deserve it." The blond vampire continued – trying to provoke Zero into action. "I know you already have your memories back, Kiryuu. You had it back a long time now, don't you?"

Zero remind deadly silent as his heart skipped a beat._ How did she know? _

As if reading his mind, Ruka smirked viciously. "You slip too often, Kiryuu. Talking about the past – like how you threatened Aidou the other day. Don't you remember? You said that if he doesn't shut up you will shoot at him like _last time_."

Ruka's grin grew wider and darker as she saw Zero's face grew paler.

"You are sick, Kiryuu. Keeping Kaname-sama tied to you through your deceit. Using his guilt!" She snarled.

Zero flinched at the cruel words – all that Ruka had accused him was true. He was despicable. Tinted red eyes glared at the floor – as pain course his heart. "Perhaps." Zero acknowledged. "It is underhand of me. But if that is what it takes," he whispered desolately, "If that's what it takes to keep him by my side – to keep me by his side. I will do it again and again with no regrets."

A sharp intake of air was heard and Zero and Ruka's head shot up – feeling the aura of a pureblood.

There in front of them stood Kaname.

Ruka's surprised face turn into triumph when she noticed that the pureblood gaze was dark and firmly set on the exhuman.

Zero stood rig under Kaname's unreadable eyes. The growing horror sends his stomach to drop into the abyss while his body becomes alarmingly cold. _It's over. He knows. He knows that I've been lying._

"Ruka, leave." Kaname told the noble coldly as he walked pass the girl and grabbed Zero by the arm. "Tell the others to no disturb me – make sure no one enters me room." With that, Kaname dragged Zero into his room and slam shut the door.

* * *

The twovampires stood in silence in the dark. Kaname was thoughtful – as thousands of questions run through his mind.

With each passing second, Zero grew more and more panic as horror and despair creaked into his heart and soul.

"Kaname?" Zero's voice trembled in pain. He reached with shaking hands to grab Kaname's shirt – trying desperately to clinch onto the small hope that Kaname wasn't too mad at him. That Kaname – maybe, just maybe after one and a half month of sex had come to develop at least some affection towards him.

"When did your memories came back to you, Zero?" Kaname finally asked – red eyes stare deep into teary purple orbs.

"I…" Zero swallowed the lump in his throat. Should he tell the truth? Would Kaname understand why he had done what he did? But most importantly, will Kaname toss him away now? "…Kaname?"

Kaname grab Zero painfully by the arms. "Tell me, Zero. When did you remember?"

Zero sobbed quietly and replied with difficulty. "A m-month and a h-half ago. The n-night I had t-that dream…o-only it wasn't a dream."

Kaname stared back in horrors. That was when Zero started to show more interested in Kaname's advance. When Zero had allowed Kaname to embrace him.

_How can I be so blind? How long have Zero suffered? Why didn't he say anything to me?_ Kaname suddenly feel fear like he never felt before as a new realization sank in. _Oh god. He remembers. Zero remembers! _

Taking Kaname's silence as a rejection – Zero decided at one last risk. Zero had nothing else to loose.

Not aware of Zero's plans – Kaname was surprised with Zero pushed the pureblood onto the bed.

"Zero?" Kaname blinked in both amazement and confusion when Zero begins to strip both the pureblood and himself.

Zero shred the clothing with urgent speed – leaving both of them nude. Trembling, Zero crawl between the pureblood's legs and take the limp cock into his hands. Fingers danced sensually up and down the length while his other hand cradled the heavy sacks – squeezing and rubbing in sinful matter.

"Zero," Kaname threw his head back and moans – hips thrusting into the delicious warmth.

The scent of salt hit Kaname's nose and made past his lust hazed mind.

Forcing his body to move, Kaname sat up to see his lovely angel in tears – yet still desperately trying to please Kaname's growing arousal. "Zero?"

The exhuman looks up at Kaname with need - licking and sucking the cock before him as if it was a life line. "Please," Zero begged as he showered kisses to the leaking head. "Please. You don't have to love me. You don't have to give me your heart. You don't have to do anything just let me stay with you…" Zero takes the hardness into his mouth and sucked hard and long – before letting it out with a loud pop.

Zero climb onto Kaname's lap and without even a warning – slammed himself down hard – taking Kaname all the way up his tight hole.

Both males groan at the sudden heat.

Zero hugged himself into Kaname's chest. "Please." He whimpers. "You like this doesn't you? It feels good, right?"

Kaname heart twisted and trembled from the heartbreaking sight. "Zero," he forced the younger boy to look at him – and immediately wished he didn't.

The silver-haired male was in clear distress -tears flow endlessly from his pain filled eyes.

"Zero, I…" Kaname wanted to take away his lover's pain. He wanted explain everything – to take away the doubt – to apologize for everything.

Zero covered Kaname's mouth in fear. "No! No!" Zero shook his head – and began to move in franticly– hips lift up and down – forcing Kaname's arousal to go deeper and deeper into him. "No!" Zero moans. "Don't say anything! Don't!"

Zero's panic eyes plead to Kaname. "I can please you. I know I can. You like fucking me don't you? I can give you that! Fuck me all you want! Any way, any place, any time! Just let me stay with you!" Zero was sobbing hard now.

Kaname couldn't take it any more. His heart was breaking. This was too much. _I did this. I did this to Zero. _

With firm resolve, Kaname grabbed Zero's hips and lifted the exhuman off his lap. Zero's eyes widen in terror and begin to struggle.

"No!" Zero cried, "No! Kaname! Kaname! Please! Let me stay! Let me stay!"

Kaname fought hard to ignore the hysterical cries and instead hugged Zero tightly – rocking back and forth to smooth his distressed angel. "Shhhh…shhhh…It's ok….I'm not going anywhere…It's ok…"

"Kaname…" Zero hiccupped. "You don't have to love me…just please…."

Kaname hugged Zero tighter – tears trail down his own face. "Zero. God. Zero." He buried his face into the silver hair. "I'm sorry. God. I'm so sorry."

"Kaname?" Zero lifted his eyes to meet Kaname's earnestly. "I'll do anything – anything at all…"

The look of pain on Kaname's face stopped Zero's voice. Zero trembled and fell silent. Lilac eyes dulled and slowly became lifeless.

Laying his head back down into the pureblood's chest – Zero closed his eyes and breathed deep. Trying to carved the feeling of Kaname into his soul. This would probably be the last time Kaname would allow him close.

_ It's not enough, ka?_ A hysteric laugh bubbled from Zero's throat. The bitterness could be tasted from his broken laughter._So foolish. To think that I could keep this – that my body was enough to entice him._

Kaname flinched from the pain laughter and tried to comfort his lover but to no avail. His own mind and heart was in too much of turmoil. Instead, he held Zero tighter – afraid that if he let go now – if he give Zero even the tiniest of space – Zero would disappear like last time.

Slowly, Kaname felt Zero's body melts.

Kaname rubbed circles on the pale skin. "I won't leave you, Zero." He promised – trying to offer some reassurance.

With all lost, Zero ignore the lie that kind Kaname told him and declared one last time – giving everything to the pureblood, "I love you, Kaname."

The pureblood gritted his fangs together and mentally cursed himself for his foolishness. If only he told Zero the truth from the beginning. If only he wasn't too much of a coward and entered the relationship with no hidden secrets. Now he had hurt his lover much more so than ever before. He didn't just lead Zero to believe that he doesn't love him – but Zero had thought that Kaname was using his body to satisfy his lust. _God, how could thing go so wrong?_

"I can't loose you again," Kaname trapped the exhausted hunter in his arms – just knowing that Zero would flee the first chance he gets. "I will prove it – I will set things straight – I will make you believe in me Zero."

* * *

It was late morning when Zero opened his eyes. Heavy arms and legs shackled Zero to the bed. Zero blinked up at the body curved next to him in wonderment. Kaname was still there.

Quietly, Zero took a moment to bask in the warmth. Tears pricked his eyes once more as his heart screamed in despair. _Time to face the music._

Trying his best to not wake Kaname, Zero slowly untangles himself from the sleeping vampire. Zero had just managed to make his way toward the edge of the bed when he felt strong hands stopping him and pulling him back. Zero was thrown to his back as he laid flat and exposed to the deep wine eyes above him.

"Where do you think you are going?" Kaname's voice had a touch of trembling fear in them.

Zero forced away his tears and asked with emptiness that scares Kaname to the core. "Let go, Kuran."

Kaname flinched at the fall back into formality. "You don't mean that. You don't want that."

Couldn't bare to look at his beloved face, Zero turn his face away and muttered bitterly, "Since when does it matter what I want?"

Kaname cupped Zero's face gentlely and turn Zero towards him. "I can't stand to see you like this, my love."

Zero jerked back as if he had been slapped and hissed, "Don't call me that! You don't have too pretended anymore!" The hurt hunter curled up into himself and tried to shield himself from the pains that were sure to come.

"Zero. Please. Believe me." Kaname gentlely cooed at his injured mate. "Please don't hide away from me."

Zero blinked owlishly at the pureblood in confusion. _Does that mean Kaname wants me? He is willing to keep me for my body?_ A sense of relief and sorrow filled Zero's broke heart.

Reading his lover's face, Kaname quickly aim to fix his mistake. "No, Zero," Kaname pressed his forehead against the hunter's, "It's not like that Zero."

The relief disappears and Zero feel tears begin to gather once more. _Fuck. When did I become so emotional?_

"Zero. Zero," Kaname blazing eyes pierced into Zero's soul. "You must listen. You must believe. Please hear me out."

Unable to deny Kaname anything – Zero nodded and listen to what the pureblood wish to tell him attentively.

"I…I was afraid before. When you kissed me that night. When you first confessed to me. I didn't know how to respond. I had always loved Yuuki."

Zero flinched at the name and it was only Kaname's hand that cupped his cheek that kept Zero from turning away.

"I was supposed to love her…but I didn't. Not in the way a man loves a woman. I love Yuuki as a sister."

Zero's eyes widen – and his heart flickered for hope.

"I was too confused and I needed time to think. I know I should have handled it better." Kaname smiled sadly at the beautiful male below him. "I should have never let you go that time. But I was stupid. I let you go and I almost lost you." Kaname nuzzled Zero's neck – to seek confromt from that horrible episode. "I lost you, Zero."

"Kana-"

"No. Let me." Kaname hushed Zero. "Let me finish. I want you to know. I _need_ you to know."

Zero fall silent and enjoy the feeling of Kaname's body pressed against his.

"When we found you – you were barely breathing. It was a miracle you even survived. For two weeks you laid there…" Kaname shivered at the memory of a lifeless Zero.

Zero hugged Kaname in comfort.

"I thought I was going to go crazy…I finally figure out my feelings and I was going to loose you before I can even tell you…" The pureblood voice was laced with sadness. "And when you finally awaken…you didn't remember. God Zero." Kaname jerked his head up to face Zero. Eyes filled with anguish. "I…Zero…."

"Kaname?" Zero urged. "Tell me?"

Kaname force his throat to relax and open up so he can continue. "It was cowardly of me, but I thought if you remember – if you knew about my mistake – you would have concluded that you were better off without me. That you don't want me after all…I couldn't, I just couldn't let that happen."

"So you lied?" Zero asked, "You deliberately let me think that we were together?"

The pureblood never felt so small. "Yes."

"Are you lying now?" Zero couldn't help but ask. "You don't need to. If you want my body – if you want just a distraction – I am willing to give it to you."

Kaname snarled in anger – but it was more directed to himself than at Zero. "NO!" he glared fiercely at his poor poor lover. "I. (kiss) Love. (kiss) You. (kiss)" Kaname tried his best to convey his feelings.

Zero whimpered with each kiss – heart aching and begging that what Kaname said was true. He wants to believe. He wants so badly to believe- but uncertainty still fills him.

"Don't pull away." Kaname plead. "Let me prove it. Let me."

Unable to let go – unwilling to stop hoping, Zero opened his heart and soul – even as they are tattered and abused so many times before – to the pureblood.

* * *

Kaname teased the skin of his lover slowly. Hot lips laid kisses everywhere he could reach. Hands move from the hips to the tights. Kaname rubbed and squeezed the soft smooth skin as he spread Zero's legs.

Kaname has a plan. One where he would leave no doubt in Zero's mind, heart, and soul of Kaname's love.

Taking both the perk nub into his wet mouth, Kaname skillfully multitasked – as he squeezed Zero's growing staff with one hand and slide in a finger up Zero's back entrance with another.

"Ah!" Zero arched his back in pleasure from the triple attacks. "Ka-na-me!" he gasped – hands clutched tightly into the silk bed sheets.

The pureblood smirked and grabbed the pink nipple between his teeth and pulled.

"Ngh! Ah! No!" Zero whimpered at the abuse.

Kaname takes this chance to slide in another finger and begin to stretch Zero. Pumping lazily, Kaname let the nipple drop and instead begin to suck on the other pink nub.

"Ah! Kaname! Please!" Zero gasped and moaned, body trembling for more. "Don't tease!"

"Impatient are we?" Kaname asked playfully. Still, the pureblood removed his hands, and line his own harden rod against Zero's twitching hole. Taking Zero's mouth into his own – Kaname swallowed all of Zero's moans.

Inch by inch, Kaname pushed pass the muscle ring as he entered his lover.

Breaking the kiss, Kaname allows Zero to catch his breath and adjust to the fully sheath rod inside his smearing heat.

"Kaname," Zero panted, "Move…"

Kaname obliged, pulling out with only his head inside – Kaname slammed back in.

"AH!"

Again and again, Kaname repeat the process – going deeper and deeper each time.

"More! Kaname! Please more!" Zero trashed his hips against Kaname – wanting Kaname to go faster.

As the pace became more frantic, Kaname grabbed both perked nubs into his hands and rolled the nipples between his thumbs and index fingers.

Zero mewled at the administration and felt himself closer to the edge. With each thrust to his prostate – the exhuman's cock rub deliciously against Kaname's hard abs. "K-Kana Ah! Ah! Me! I-I'm c-close! Oh! Ah! Kana!"

Cradling Zero's head to his neck, Kaname hissed, "Drink"

Too lost in pleasure, Zero obeyed without thinking, and sank his fangs into the pureblood's neck – drinking in the precious blood.

Meanwhile, Kaname felt his own edge coming, shove his own head into the hunter's neck. _Forgive me for not asking for permission._ Kaname mentally apologized before sinking his own fangs into Zero.

Pleasure explodes between the two vampires as a blood bond was formed.

Zero tear his mouth away from Kaname and came screaming while the pureblood creamed Zero's inside with endless waves of cum.

Finally after what seems like hours of mind blowing bliss – both vampires came back to their sense. Kaname still fully buried inside of Zero smiled lovingly at the hunter.

"Zero," he gasped breathless at his glowing mate. "Do you believe me now?"

Zero could only nuzzle Kaname's neck as his body still twitches from the after effects of the bond.

Kaname push himself deeper into Zero – settling their body just so – so they were lying on their side tightly together – without the need for Kaname to pull out.

Dazed purple eyes gazed at Kaname in wonderment and awe, Zero tightened his ass around the now soft cock inside of him as if he was trying to joint Kaname permanently to himself.

Kaname moan softly at Zero's action. "You won't run?"

"I won't" Zero promised, and cuddled into the pureblood's chest. "I…let's start over, Kaname…"

Kaname beamed tenderly at the suggestion. "Alright – but I want to start with loving you."

Zero chuckled. "I would like that."

Telepathically Kaname call forth a blanket to cover them. "I love you, Kiryuu Zero." He declared to his almost asleep angel.

"I love you too, Kuran Kaname," Zero breathe back. For the first time, his heart was finally full and light.

"For ever and ever and ever – this life and the next…" Kaname closed his eyes and vowed with his soul.

###

* * *

**_AND END! _**

**_Whew! That took forever. I had to change this so many times because I didn't know what type of drama I want to take place. _**

**_Do I want Zero over heard Kaname and Ichijou talking about how Yuuki really is a pureblood and that Kaname was to married her – but didn't stick around to listen to Kaname declare his love for the exhuman and was willing to break it all off for him? _**

**_Or do I want Kaname find out Zero remembers and have Zero panics and run away? So many choices and no idea which one to pick._**

**_I also didn't know how to make Zero believe Kaname when he finally tells Zero that he loves him. _**

**_Like do I make Kaname points Bloody Rose at his heart saying that if Zero really doesn't believe him and that if Zero dies, then he would die with Zero – only to have Zero grab the gun away just in time and they finally work out their misunderstanding? _**

**_Or do I have Zero not believe Kaname but continues the relationship- until he got into a fight with the Night class or on a mission – in which Kaname forced Zero to drink his blood – and realize from the blood that Kaname really does love him? _**

**_LOL. In the end, I decided it doesn't matter what scenario I choose because there is only one thing that really matter: _**

**_Sex solves everything. _**


	7. In Which Kiryuu Are Bad Ass

**Plot Bunny – Bad Ass – In Which Kiryuu Are Not Just Hunters **

* * *

Kiryuu was known to be the oldest and most powerful hunter clan in the history of hunters and vampires. The long line of hunters dwindled during the vampire and hunter war – until there was only one family left.

It's surprisingly ironic how fast legends can fall in the span of a few wars and an attack from one crazed pureblood.

With the last of the adult Kiryuu dead, one twin missing, and another turned – the history of Kiryuu clan came to a close. Or at least it was the end in the mind of the Hunter Association and Vampire Council.

But strength doesn't just disappear. Two Kiryuu still lives – and while Ichiru always had a weak constitution being the cruse twin and all that – Zero had only begin to transform from the child he is to an adult he was destine to become.

Perhaps the most ironic thing was that if Ichiru had waited – just another week – he would have come to his own inheritance and wouldn't have needed Shizuku at all. But each Kiryuu goes through inheritance at a different pace with different experiences. It was hard to say if it would have changed anything.

Zero on the other hand had already begun the process since the moment he was born. Twins was a taboo to the hunters. Yet this taboo was a fairly new one. The need to kill off twins was only in trend for the past two hundred years – before then, no one really care or keep track of which hunter family give birth to who – as long as there was a steady supplies of hunters and vampire killers – no one cared.

The Kiryuu never did follow the normal trends. They were separate from the Hunter Association – with occasionally taking up a few missions here and there. Vampire hunting wasn't even their main business. It's annoying how a few horror stories can really tie a family name to one specific occupation.

On the other hand, it was luck that no one realize just how much of a hold the Kiryuu have on the economic and political spectrum. Zero would have been surrounded by vultures if anyone knew just how powerful the Kiryuu are.

Still, while each and every Kiryuu may not choose to be hunters, each and every Kiryuu are taught hunter skills.

It's a dangerous place out there.

Especially when your last name is Kiryuu.

Zero idly wonders just how stupid and corrupted the Association had become if they thought it was a good idea to declare war on him.

As he pull back his blood soaked hand from the chest of one of President's dogs, he decided that the Association must be really stupid and corrupted.

"You won't get away with this!" a dying hunter gasped from his three broken ribs and a complete torn off arm.

Zero raised a brow to the dying hunter. _Really?_ _What have the Association been teaching these poor recruits? Can't they see there are out classed?_

"If you want to die so badly," Zero aimed Bloody Rose at the hunter, "Then I will grant your request."

"I'm not a vampire!" the hunter snarled back with some smugness, "That won't work on me!"

Zero pulls the trigger and the hunter's head explodes – showering red everywhere.

_Maybe they are just stupid and not so much corrupted? _Zero mused. _Intelligence had taken a dive these days – I mean just look at Cross-san – he's one of the strongest in the Association before he retired – and he is __**still**__ considered one of their strongest. _

On the sideline, a frozen group of shocked Night Class watched in growing horror and excitement. They could taste the blood in the saturated air as forty dead, almost dead, or dying hunters scattered the surrounding area.

"Kiryuu-kun?" Aidou hesitantly risked to raises the unspoken question.

Zero rolled his eyes and held up Bloody Rose, "This _is_ a gun."

He then calmly slashed the throat of the closest hunter near him – who was trying desperately to crawl away from the carnage.

The rest of the hunters who were still alive remain uncharacteristically still after that.

"Well," Zero turned his attention to the leader of the killgroupand stare blankly with bored lilac eyes as he wiped his blade clean. "What's the President's excuse?"

Neither Zero nor the Leader pretended that this wasn't a set up. The details and execution was too sloppy.

"Y-you are falling," the leader replied through grind teeth and pain. All his limbs were pinned down by long sharp spears.

"Of course I am," Zero snorted and dig his heel into hunter's stomach – and allow the creaks and moans of the pressure of the body to be heard throughout the clearing. The leader of the group let out a choked sob. _Weaklings_, Zero looked down in disgust.

"Please deliver this message for me then," Zero gave a chilling smile, "Yagari Toga already has permission to kill me should I fallen. The Kiryuu are not part of HA, so fuck off."

The leader groaned pitifully as the spears were pulled brutally out of him. Warily, using all his strength, and a few healing spells, he got up. Eyes still on the impassive Zero, he limp his way towards the clearing – fear leaked out of him from every pore. Body shakes with each step- he just wanted to leave the Academy fast and alive.

The rest of the surviving hunters tried to follow, but found themselves couldn't move.

"What?" one of them questioned loudly – alerting the leader something was not right.

The leader turns just in time to see Zero smirk.

With both hands raise, Zero activated the wide range spell he had created from the blood of the hunters. No one notice when he did it – but Zero did made many deliberate swipes during the fight. "Family motto: Above all else, dominates the fool, allies the wise, and kill everything else." The area lit up in an eerie green glow before an invisible pressure pressed the hunters who were trapped in the spell circle down hard onto the ground.

"Please, don't!" the leader watch in horrors as his men screamed and screamed and screamed.

Zero shrugged and allows the pressure to build. "There are consequences for everything, Leader-san."

When the screaming stopped – there was nothing but red stains left. "Please pass the message," Zero ordered. His inner beast satisfied with the kills.

The leader fled in terror.

Zero breathes in the blood in the air. He supposed it was lucky the hunters came when they did. He was on the verge of hurting someone from his vampire awakening.

Sensing eyes on him, Zero growled at the Night Class and was very happy when most of them flinched.

"Kiryuu are feared for a good reason."

Zero's ice cold eyes found its way to Kaname. The silent message was understood. The Vampire King's eyes widen as he recalled the first Hunter family from long ago. The Kiryuu clan was actually called the Pureblood killers –a long long time ago. The Hunter Association and Vampire Council had forgotten that mostly because after the wars – so few pureblood was alive for the hunting.

And who would believed it now – when two adult Kiryuu were killed by one pureblood?

What they failed to taken into consideration was the Zero's mother and father was worried about their children. Both of whom Shizuku had taken hostage. It wasn't that Zero's parent was weak – it was that they were not willing to risk their children's lives.

Zero too was far stronger than any hunter. The fact that he was able to fight off his vampire transformation and blood lust for four years with one flimsy charm should have hint everyone in on his strength.

If a simple charm could stop transformation – then there would have been a lot less Level E and D out there.

No. The Kiryuu are strong. Zero is strong. Ichiru would have been strong if he hadn't taken Shizuku's blood before his inheritance. If he had took the blood after his inheritance, then it would only add strength to his body – like how Zero is now. Pity really.

"I assume you are fully awakened now?" Kaname looked at Zero's bloody body with appreciation. If Zero had finished and fully received his inheritance, then his own blood and power would dominate and assimilate the vampire inside of him – making his descend to Level E to come to a complete stop. It didn't just stop the transformation – but alters it. If that's true then his Knight was far more powerful and useful than Kaname had ever hoped for.

Scowling at the large amount of knowledge Kaname seem to possess about his Clan, Zero reluctantly answered, "Mostly." He actually need a few feedings before his condition stabilize.

"You shall come to me," Kaname firmly ordered Zero.

The exhuman snarled. "Like hell, Kuran." There is no way he was going to bind himself to a pureblood.

The Night Class regaining their sense and wits began to protest at Zero's disrespect but a look from Kaname and a glare from Zero stopped them.

The oppressive air from both Kaname and Zero lashed out at each other – blades of wind battled in the small clearing – sending grass and leaves flying – creating deep gashes on trees and the ground.

"Would you rather hurt Yuuki?" Kaname taunted – eyes slowly turning wine red.

Zero's unwavering body stood firm and let his purple eyes glow for the first time since his birth. Lips press into a hard frown. "It doesn't concern you."

With that, Zero turn and walked away with long purposeful strives. He has phone calls to make and lives to destroy. By same time next morning – those pathetic Association members who dare to give the bogus orders of killing him will find themselves both financially and socially ruined.

You just don't mess with a Kiryuu who own large businesses in almost every sector of the economy worldwide – who also coincidently is able to destroy you in other ways then the physical sense.

####

* * *

**_In stories we always mentioned that the Kiryuu are a long line of old and powerful hunters. But just how powerful? Especially when they were cut down so viciously and easily by Shizuku. This bunny explore the Kiryuu a bit more – by giving them a reason why although so well known – their numbers are so small that Zero and Ichiru literally was the last of their line. _**

**_Also, I was always surprised that HA allowed Zero to live – regardless of everything. I was also amazed that Zero managed to fight his vampire side for four years. That takes a lot of will power and according to some interoperation – I'm assuming that it is rare or almost unheard of that an exhuman can last so long without falling into Level E. _**

**_If a charm can keep Level E at bay for four years – surely the HA would have used it more often and improve it until they can contain vampire side as a whole right? _**

**_So, I decided that Zero's family is totally awesome and ass kicking. I mean he killed Rido for god sakes – and he was still just a freaking low level vampire too. _**

**_So basically – the Kiryuu are the closest direct descendent of the first vampire who created hunters and anti-vampire weapons. (Because all hunters have some vampire genes in them) ps. Am I the only one who thought the lady in the hood look a bit like Zero? But a girl._**

**_The inheritance basically in general is that they are able to be almost like a vampire with all the benefits but none of the draw backs – they will also able to "consume" vampires and take their powers/strength as their own. But this will only happen if they already came into their inheritance. _**


	8. Extended - Ch7 Continuation Plot Bunny

**Continuation Plot Bunny from "Bad Ass" – History and Development **

! !#$%^&*(

**_Some heated scenes but no actual yaoi – just a friendly heads up though. _**

**_I had a few scrap ideas or concepts I was writing about the hunter's history for another plot bunny – but it seems to fit this one better so I extended it. =_=;;; _**

_! #$%^&*_

Once long ago – the hunters – created by disillusioned vampires who wanted to stop the excessive creations of level E and the ever dwindling live stock – had a very different purpose.

The first hunters – were much more sympathetic to the vampires – many are the relatives or loved ones of a turned level E or D. They were much more protective of the vampires than the humans – especially being a subspecies of vampires themselves.

The hunters were created by injecting a small piece of vampire flesh into their body and drinking just a vial full of pureblood's sacred liquid. The combination of the two had allowed seemingly normal humans to become something more. The blood and flesh of vampires transform the humans – but not to vampires. Instead, it rewrites their genetic codes – putting them on par with lower levels of vampires – while maintaining their human attributes and appetites.

_'Which is why – bitten hunters either fallen very quickly or hold on to their mind longer than most bitten humans'_ Zero thought as he flipped through his little black book – trying to decided what to do to those idiots who dare to attack him. (Who to call? Who to call? A few accidents here – a leak to the press there – maybe another massive disappearance case?)

But time changes things – and memories fades – until the hunters themselves become corrupted by greed and draw closer to their inner beast with each generation – their vampire genetics becomes more and more potent with each breeding of hunters to hunters only.

Today, the Hunter's Association was nothing more than just a business – one that deals with killings of level E's and making evidence disappear. Hunters was no one heroic – the job was nothing glorious – and the hate was more conditioned and cultivated by time for reasons no one can remember why – a century long habit.

Exactly who was the HA trying to kid? The human mind is an interesting thing – perhaps the hunters wanted to pretend they did everything for a good reason? That they were not like those animals they hunt down?

So even with the bribe the HA takes from the vampire council – hunting and killing rivals clans members – or getting rid of unwanted level E's that some of them created – or even erasing human victims' memories or the victims themselves – hunters became nothing more than guard dogs – hire guns for the vampires.

How many yearly donations did vampire businessman given to the HA for taking care of their competitions? How many new prototypes were given as gifts for keeping their existences under wraps from the public and their victims?

HA was a business – one where they keep the vampires and their secrets safe.

After all, humans like to destroy things that they don't understand or fear. With a population of just a few hundreds versus a few thousand of humans – even with their enhance abilities – quantity is a quality of its own. In a full out war – the vampires will take a very heavy hit.

The Kiryuu knew all of this – which is one of the reasons why they make sure they had a hold on almost every field in the business. When one controls the economy – one controls all. Another field the Kiryuu took very good track on is science. One would be surprised with what diabolical things a scientific mind can come up with – some of the weapons the Kiryuu had managed to create themselves was so effective that while not on par with Anti-Vampire weapons – can easily kill Level C and below.

It was a good thing society was stuck with land lines, cars, and ships. Things haven't really progress all that much in the era of Steampunk.

Zero fingers stop the pages and stare at the numbers. He can't afford to kill anyone outright but there are worst things in life than death. He want them to suffer because Zero truly hate what the HA had become. The Kiryuu are keepers of the old laws. They haven't forgotten their purpose of existence. Pureblood, nobles, or exhumen – none of them matter – if they endanger the vampire race as a whole and if they tilt the status quo – the Kiryuu will hunt them down.

It was the main reason why Zero's parents went after Shizuku's lover. It didn't matter if Hio's lover fallen or not – didn't matter if the HA docked the reports – Zero's parents would have gone after the sick son of a bitch anyway.

The sick bastard may not have fallen – not with Shizuku's willingly feeding him and taken responsibility for him – the man was attacking humans. He was upsetting the status quo.

Humans are a limited food supply – if there were too many deaths or turned exhuman – there won't be enough food to go around.

Hio's lover was a different breed of exhuman – he was once a hunter – one with a high concentration of Vampire DNA in him. Hio's bite had transformed him faster and his own will had allowed him to keep his more working mental capabilities. He was one dangerous creature.

To make matter worst, Hio's lover was attacking humans. He was coating his own fangs with Shizuku's blood and biting others. Those who were bitten often die of a slow and painful death. With the pureblood's blood running into their veins – and the stimulation of the actual bite – the bitten victims mind was tricked into thinking that they were being turned into vampires only to have their body collapse from the attempt of transformation.

Hio Shizuku might have been blinded by love to see and admit all this – the Kiryuu were not.

'This reminds me…' Zero frown harder as his mind conjured up an image of another pureblood. 'Should I drink from Kuran?'

Traditionally, the Kiryuu who had awakened had often bound themselves willing to a pureblood (or a rare case – a Level B noble). There are many reasons for this – besides being the keeper of the old ways.

The binding is a two way contract. The Kiryuu pledge his or her services to the vampire and will generally obey the orders (within reasons of course) and the vampire will in exchange provide their blood to the hunter.

The blood not only transfers some of the vampire's power and abilities to the Kiryuu but also add to their genetic coding – allowing the future generation of Kiryuu to develop certain traits. For instance, Ichiru – if he awaken his inheritance and the activate dormant parts of his genetic coding, Zero have no doubt that he would over take him in aura sensing.

Another benefit for the binding – was that the vampire's blood would also help temper the Kiryuu's inner beast.

The awaking often triggers the vampire genes – bring the hunters closer and closer to being an actual vampire than human.

Each and every hunter and vampire experience bloodlust. The bloodlust is caused by their inner beast – the animal that they all pretend that they are not and isn't there.

While the vampires' bloodlust and beast craves blood – the hunters' crave killing.

One reason why lower level of vampires looses their rational mind and becomes insane animals that only cares for blood and killing.

So really, it was a good trade off; for the power boost and control – freedom and services is a small price to pay.

But still, Zero wasn't sure about Kuran. While Kaname is friendly to humans and promotes coexistences – the original purpose for hunters wasn't about that. Besides, humans can't even coexist with each other – let alone with vampires and hunters.

Vampires who knew about and honor the old ways and laws are far and few in between. They are either dead or scattered as dusk or hidden so deep in the shadows that the Kiryuu did not hear a pip of their existence.

The last time a Kiryuu had bind themselves to a pureblood was nearly a century ago. A vampire named Duke Alucard Van Hellsing. Although the pureblood was actually low in ranking compare to other purebloods at the time, his abilities to control the shadows was a great asset to the Kiryuu's genetic coding.

The Duke had the foresight of saving and storing his blood in case of emergencies that even with his dismiss at the end of the ten year long 'Black Reaper' plague – a mutation of blood cells which poisoned one-third of the vampire population and killed three-fourth of the humans (luckily the hunters were not affected – due to their not vampire not human status) – the Kiryuu was able to continue to rise in power and strength from drinking the stored blood.

The blood lasted until the great Hunter-Vampire war of Neo – where the 56 year war – cut down the Kiryuu numbers significantly (probably because the only able hunters were the Kiryuu and they were the only reason the hunters weren't all killed off – forcing the war to a stand still).

Subconsciously, Ichiru must have known that he should bind himself to a pureblood – that he needed the vampire's blood. He was almost awakened – but Ichiru acted to rashly. Still, that knowledge comforted Zero and made him fee less betrayed and less hateful toward his brother.

It's hard to fight the centuries of breeding and instincts.

It's even harder now for Zero now that he had awakened. He needs to bind himself to a vampire.

At this, Zero grimaced as his mind once again thought of Kaname.

'Strong, powerful – Kiryuu always seek the best of the best – and I hate to admit it, but Kuran is the best candidate.'

A dark aura washed over the clearing and Zero's head snap right and his eyes zoomed in towards the woods.

'Speaking of the devil,' Zero groaned mentally before hissing that the now emerging pureblood. "What do you want Kuran-sempai?"

Kuran Kaname just smirked at the silver-haired boy and lean back into the shadow – but still visible – in confidence.

His eyes seems to mock Zero – as if saying "you will feed from me"

Zero snarled and almost started another 'wind' fight before he decided that now as not the time – and he need to sort out this matter.

"I'm not feeding from you," Zero was reluctant to bind himself to this arrogant pureblood. Kiryuu are known to be loyal and commits 150%. Once bind, there is no going back.

"And who else will you drink from? Who else is strong enough for you to willing bind to?" Kaname asked slyly.

Zero's eyes widen at the knowledge Kaname seem to possess about his family.

Binding was one of the most sacred and closely kept secret of his clan. The information was 'lost' more than a good few centuries ago – and definitely before Kuran's parents' time!

Sensing Zero's line of thought – and perhaps his line of next action, Kaname decided to go for a preemptive attack.

Kaname close the distance within a few seconds, and grab hold of Bloody Rose – toss it a good distance away (but not too far – because that would just make things even more difficult with the perfect) – and locked Zero's arms and hand between their – almost pressed chest.

The pureblood's own arms wrapped securely around the hunter's waist and nose touched nose was the only space allowed.

The younger boy was not prepared for the surprised attacked only yelped once before throwing threats for all his worth.

"Let go! I swear I'll slice you if you don't!" Zero hissed and purposely dig his nails into Kaname's chest.

The Vampire King ignored the pain and coon at the enraged perfect. "I'm in your zone. You're wind only appears half meter from you – but no closer."

Zero cursed softly – realizing that since he and Kuran share a common ability – the vampires is well aware of his weakness.

Zero also just awakened so his other abilities have not activated yet. Kiryuu generally can develop three to four abilities depending on how strong their genetic codes are and who they bind themselves to. The vampire determines the rest of the abilities by awakening the genetic makeup in the Kiryuu's blood that is most suitable or closest to their own blood.

"Are you going to be reasonable or should I force you?" Kaname's silky voice washes over Zero.

Instead of making more threats, Zero just narrows his eyes and concentrates.

Wind slowly picks up around the clearing – swirling and whipping to form a circle – enclosing Kaname and Zero. Faster and faster, the wind twirled until a mini-tornado begins to form.

The Vampire King stare in surprised and as it becomes harder and harder to breathe – concede that he had underestimated Zero.

Meanwhile, Zero try his hardest to out last the bloodsucker. He has had some training in breathing in high altitudes – but little air and almost no air is a big difference. The longer they stay in the center – the faster the air will run out.

Still binding is serious business for the Kiryuu and like hell he will be forced into out – even if Kaname is the best choice and he wasn't all that adverse to the idea.

Cursing his luck once more, when Zero spied that Kaname was still not letting go – Zero was about to give in when Kaname attacked.

The royal's lips slammed onto his and Zero's lips was pried open – air gushed in and then out – passing between the two of them.

Zero blinked in horror as he felt Kaname smile into the kiss – and le the wind dissipates both in shocked and hope that Kaname will stop once they have air to breathe again.

As if paying Zero back for his little stunt, Kaname's slid his tongue in instead and punished Zero ruthlessly.

Already slightly light-headed from the lack of air form before, Zero allowed himself to be dominated. Small splash of saliva dripped down the chins as hot wet tongue plunge deeply inside of Zero – as if it was trying to reach for his throat.

Zero's arm – once trapped between against the pureblood's chest – was now clenching Kaname's shoulders for his dear life. Whereas in opposite to Zero, Kaname's hands moved lower instead and firm palms squeezed and kneed the delightful pair of globes.

Both finally torn apart when their strain staffs brushed against each other – bring Kaname to growl possessively at the beautiful quivering boy in his arm.

"Perhaps you prefer a different feeding?" Kaname teased his adorably flushed hunter – grinding his hips into Zero's and let his hands slide down the prefect's pants to cup the bare twin cheeks.

"Ah!" Zero moaned in protest. "T-That's not!"

Words died in Zero's throat and thoughts went flying out the window when Kaname sucked the sensitive neck.

"I heard that when a Kiryuu first awakens, they are very sensitive," Kaname informed Zero huskily, "But I never thought it would be this erotic."

The silver boy panted from the teasing.

"Tell me – is this the first time you have been touched?" the lust filled eyes gleamed down into the dazed purple orbs – just a slight glint of hardest – that promised death and torture to anyone who might had touched the sliver boy should he answer 'yes'.

Zero shivers at the heated look and tries to hold onto his mind but the pleasure drown out all his rationality. Instead, all he was left was the burning need for the pureblood – his blood screams for him to bind himself to Kaname.

"Nghh!" Zero sobs – eyes shining with need, "K-Kaname!" he tug at the wavy brown hair, "M-more!" he begs.

But the pureblood was unsatisfied and refuse to let the hunter off so easily – especially when the vampire needs to know. Kaname dig his fingers into the lush cheeks – hard enough to draw blood – hard enough to cut.

Zero whimpers at the pain.

All movements stopped as Kaname stilled Zero's hips. "Were. You. Ever. Touched. Like. This. Before?" Kaname growled jealously.

The moment of pause and icy cold tone– brought Zero back to his senses and control.

Blushing, Zero glared weakly as he tries to break free of the hold.

"K-Kuran! Let go!"

Kaname narrows his eyes and dig his nails deeper this time.

"Kaname!" Zero flinched at the sting – his hips move reflexively into the vampires' – trying to avoid further damage – only to float back into the mist of pleasure. "Ah!"

Tear spill from Zero's purple orbs, as Kaname dig deeper still – pressing tightly against the younger boy – leaving Zero no room to move.

"No!" Zero whimpered out "No one! Just you! Only you ever touched me like this!"

Satisfied, Kaname loosen his grip. Kissing Zero softly in apology, Kaname rubbed zero's abused ass in comfort. Zero felt the warm blood smear his ass as the air filled with a delicious aroma.

"Kaname, please," Zero pushed lightly, "Let me go. They can smell my blood." The hunter didn't have to say who or explain the dangers.

Kaname involuntarily let his eyes bleed an angry red at the thought of others seeing his hunter like so. Reluctantly, Kaname release Zero – but eyes pin Zero in stillness.

Removing his no blood smeared hands form Zero's plump globes; Kaname licked his palm clean – moaning softly at the exquisite taste of Zero's blood.

"My room," Kaname ordered. "I'll clean you up."

Zero wanted to protest but his Kiryuu blood had already chosen Kaname as his 'partner'. A few limps – Zero was in Kaname's arm – and a few blinks – Zero was on Kaname's bed.

Kaname stare down at the flushed hunter hungrily. "You will bind to me." He told Zero. Ripping away the pants, Kaname flipped the younger boy onto his belly and dip his mouth onto the red coated skin.

Zero's body reacted to each lick beautifully – delivering wonderful noises as Kaname clean Zero's cuts.

When the pureblood was done- Zero's ass was covered with Kaname's saliva.

"Kaname~!" Zero mewled – as Kaname lifted the half naked boy onto his lap.

"Drink," Kaname cooed. "Trust me."

Giving in, Zero nodded, and sank his fangs into the pureblood's neck. Memories exploded into Zero's mind as power flooded his system.

The beast within purred._..The Kiryuu will rise again…_

! #$%^&*

**_It was supposed to be serious, but half way it turned into a molestation fest. I don't know what happened. Honest! LOL_**

**_(But I will admit, I am get more and more into a submissive Zero and dominating Kaname - and maybe a bit rough it out Zero...so mean, it's like I like seeing Zero get abused? O_o;;;) _**

**_Meanwhile, updates might be a bit slower. I have most of the upcoming plots written down on paper but need to find the time to type them up – and change them along the way. I like doing this old school. _**

**_Another reason is because; I don't have anymore free time – cuz I got a regular hours job._**

**_Thank you everyone who reviewed. _**

**_ErisAndTheWhale – I love your story too. I'm too laze to sign in unless I'm posting but then I sign right out – so fyi please keep up the good work cuz I really want to see how Kaname and Zero's relations develop. Also I want to know why Kaname only reacts to Zero – although I like my theory of pull-ur-hair-cuz-i-like-you LOL_**

**_ben4kevin – I just notice – ur screen name is for ben 10 fandom right? Sorry, just notice and had to ask – especially when their love-hate and gwen-triangle have so much tension and drama. Although I always stare hard when the episode that shows their sons in the future – weird cuz they look almost exactly like how they are when they were kids. Ben with beard and buff is also weird – since I always see him as the But thank you so much for being a loyal reviewer – and it really lifts my spirits to get feedbacks! :3 _**


	9. Extended - Ch8 Continuation Plot Bunny

**Continuation Plot Bunny from "Bad Ass" – Jealous Night **

Zero woke up with a raging headache – the images whirled in his mind as a blur of colors – send his vision swimming.

The silver haired hunter groaned softly and burrowed his head back into the warmth beneath him – knowing and fully aware that the body belongs to the Pureblood and his 'master'.

Zero didn't flinch when arms wrapped around his naked waist nor did he protest when the body he plaster against begins to move. Zero didn't even bother to open his eyes when he felt Kaname shower kisses along his neck.

"Awake?" seductive silk voice washes over the young Kiryuu – while wandering hands move along the bare skin – mapping the curves and valleys of the hunter's body.

Zero groaned in annoyance – grab hold of the roaming hands before they drift any lower. Zero did not want another repeat of last night's performance.

"You're older than you look," the silverette said nonchalantly –making sure the perverted vampire is not going to grab at his sore ass again.

Wine eyes blink owlishly down at the dozing hunter. "Is that all you have to say?" Kaname tease – hands break free from Zero – squeezing Zero's delicious globes extra hard in pleasure.

Zero moan deeply and pried his eyes open – throwing an exasperate glare at the smug pureblood.

"You are also a pedophile," he hissed in retaliation.

Kaname leer and begins to spread those firm cheeks to show his little hunter just how pervert he can be.

"Stop," Zero's hard voice cuts away the lazy atmosphere as sharp wind being to pick up in the room. "I may have bound myself to you" purple orbs glowed, "but I am NOT your toy."

The pureblood frowned and made no movement to stop the hunter when Zero wretch away from the warmth of the bed and prepare to leave.

"I never thought otherwise," Kaname glide off the bed and hugged Zero into his arms – the hunter's back against his chest.

Spine straight in tension, Zero hand grip the doorknob harder. "Let go."

"You think I will just let you leave?" dark chocolate voice coated the rapid pinking ears. "You think you can leave my side?"

Zero jerked from the trapped embraced and stared at the pureblood half in fear and half in disbelief.

Kaname chuckled darkly as he cups Zero's face with sinister care. "That's right Zero. I even know about the insurance."

Zero cursed loudly. Looks like the game is back at Kaname's hand. "What will you do?" the silver hunter forces his voice steady.

"I will never force you, Zero." The vampire nuzzled the poor frightened boy. "But you and I both know you can't leave my side – especially right after the binding."

Zero reluctantly conceded. The binding was too new. It was not stable. Groaning, Zero drop his head into the vampire's shoulder. But that also means he will be stuck with Kaname for the three months coming.

One of the insurance of binding was that Kiryuu and their 'partner' will be forced in close proximity for the first three weeks of their bond. The reason is to force both the Kiryuu and the vampire to get synchronized with each other fast.

Back then when there was a war almost every few day, the Kiryuu and vampire they bond to needed to learn to work together and needed to learn as fast as possible. Staying in close proximity also provided cover and support – stronger in numbers. The exchange of blood and energy really help increase both power and abilities - and it was always a great help to have somebody to anchor or control each other.

This nasty "insurance" also was the ultimate test before a completely and absolute 'bind' can happened between the vampire and the Kiryuu.

The trail to partnership is always tested because pureblood are notorious manipulative. The Kiryuu never told anyone about this but after three month of the initial binding – should the vampire they chosen was not what they thought – the Kiryuu have the right to terminate the bind.

It's rare, but it did happen once or twice – both times the vampire the Kiryuu had terminated their bond with was killed.

So, bringing back to the problem at hand: How the hell did Kaname find out about the insurance policy?

Zero hope to god that Kaname didn't know the other secret regarding Kiryuu's bonding policy – like the one that can speed up the bond.

Zero flushed red at _those_ thoughts. God, this is so not the time to be thinking about naughty thoughts while in the vampire's embrace.

Pushing softly at Kaname's chest, Zero glare up at the smug vampire. "How far are you allowing me to wander?"

If Zero was lucky, Kaname will allow him a room distance for movement – if he wasn't, the bastard was probably going to keep Zero in his arm's length. The downside of being bond to vampires – they are the dominate 'partner' in their role.

Kaname smile turn even more sinister. "My dear Zero, I'll be keeping you really close…"

Zero hissed when Kaname grind into him. "I thought I said I'm not a toy!"

"You're not," Kaname ensured but made not movement to stop his administration.

"Be serious!" the younger boy whined as the older nibbled his neck.

Pulling back, Kaname sighed before grinning like an idiot. "Fine. We have three long months after all."

* * *

The vampires in the Night Dorm gathered around in tension and aggravation. A hunter was in their territory. To make matter worst, this particular hunter was sitting rather close to their beloved Pureblood. Alone.

The vampire watched as the two mouths open and closed but no sound was heard.

"It's a spell," Ichijou pointed out, as the dark room was light was a very faint blue glow – emitting from the spell circle that seem to cover 1/3 of the floor.

Ruka narrow her eyes as she spies the hunter touch Kaname-sama's chest – poking her beloved King in an irritated manner. Before she can enter the spell circle and make her way to her King, Kain stops her.

"Don't" the orange haired vampire warned. "Watch"

To demonstrate just how dangerous it was, Kain picked up a vase and toss it into the circle. The blue glow turned red briefly as the vase pass through. But what happened next had all the vampires in the room trembling both in fear and anger.

Perfectly cut pieces of glass – each size of a sugar cube – scattered on to the floor on the other side of the spell.

"How dare he cast something so dangerous in our dorm!" Aidou gasped at the audacity.

After five minutes of anxiety, the circle finally disappears as the hunter and pureblood's conversation came to a close.

Immediately, the nobles rush to their king.

"Kiryuu!" Aidou hissed at the hunter – whose eyes was zeroed on Ruka. The blond girl was moving too close to Kaname for Zero's comfort. Worst still, it seems like she is not slowing down her advancement.

Kiryuu is extremely possessive after the initial bonding. This could go extermly bad because Kiryuu don't share or play nice with others.

Zero hope to god, these nobles won't do anything stupid because he will not and almost can't hold back.

"Are you listening to me?" the ice vampire tried to get the silver hunter attention once again. How can Aidou show his displeasure if the perfect won't even listen to him?!

Instead, Zero's cold voice cut almost everyone in half. "Step back" the hunter commanded Ruka when she was just an arm away from Kaname.

The girl glared at Zero and made no move to listen.

A low deep growl echoed the room and instinctually everyone feel as if a large dangerous beast was unleashed among them.

"Step. Back." Zero ordered once more – body coiled and ready to spring into action.

Ruka tried to regain grounds but was difficult when staring into the predatorily eyes of the hunter.

Kaname tried to defused the situation knowing that his little hunter is at his most dangerous right now, "Ruka…" he tried to tell the vampire to move back from him when the stupid girl find courage in his voice and touched the pureblood hand instead to seek comfort.

Hell broke lose.

With a snarl, Zero was on his feet. He immediately charged and round kicked Ruka was such force that it sends the vampire flying into the wall across the room – shattering the cement as the impact was clearly heard by everyone. Spider web decorated alongside the large crater and Ruka stumped down brokenly to the floor.

Kain reacted negatively and balls of fire shot towards the enraged hunter. Zero didn't stop the momentum of his attacks either, because wind whirled around him as Zero land to face Kain. The strong gust of wind easily extinguished the flames as a mini-tornado headed toward Kain – picking up the poor noble into a deadly dance.

The wind battered the fire vampire left and right as Kain was trapped in the revolutions.

Aidou didn't know what gotten into Zero but he did his best to help his cousin. Creating a draft in the room, Aidou worked hard to bring down the temperature and dissipates the tornado.

Kain landed on his feet but was rather bruised up. The two cousins looked around to find the hunter gone from their view.

But the sense of dread had now only increased.

Flickering shadows dance around the room in a mad manner. Each seems to be laughing at them. The other vampires in the room had long been frozen under invisible pressure was twitching about.

Ichijou looked at the calm Pureblood in confusion but was ordered not to interfere by Kaname's minuscule shake of head.

"Where are you hiding you coward?" Aidou snarled in anger trying to be strong while his inside is colder than ice.

"Hiding?" Zero purred from the shadows as he 'melt' up from the ground as if he is walking out of water – first his eerie purple eyes – then his head, the body and arms, then legs and finally the whole body.

Aidou trembles in disbelief and fear. "What are you?"

Long dark lines curved and move about, the shadows was all coming to life as the vampires watch in horror – recalling the Zero they remember seeing the night before – dangerous, wild, and cruel.

The shadows stretch and detached itself from the wall and floor. A black faceless, hallow form of Kain and Aidou stood before both of them – only their kneed and lower was still attached.

Their shadows move forward to bind their other half.

Kain tried to burn his shadow away only to find himself burned. Only to elongate his shadow's size.

The shadows circled their bodies, and warped tightly – tight enough to be painful. The dark never looks so scary before.

Finally with both cousins properly restrained.

Zero turns his attention back at the injured Ruka.

Zero glide across the room toward Kaname – making everyone tense in nervous – and then to the shock of everyone – prop himself into Kaname's lap. "Don't. Ever. Touch. Him" the hunter hissed.

Jaws dropped.

Kaname only smirked in amusement at the possessiveness.

* * *

**_There are like so many ideas and little details and history that needed to go into this but so far I just wanted a scene where it shows Zero while weak against his 'partner' is still a BAMF. Still I need to work on my action scenes but it is to demonstrate that Zero is getting stronger and will be kicking everyone and anyone who dares to flirt or touch his pureblood! XD_**

**_Will I do an actual fanfic regarding Bad Ass Kiryuu? Probably not, because I then need a long plot – which I really don't have right now. _**

**_I only have a few developed ideas for Bad Ass Kiryuu – which will either further explain the bonding inner works or have a few more scenes in which Zero go on a BAMF rampage and dish out justice. _**

**_So sorry. I can't do a separate story about this manner simply because I might end up abandoning it. I think it's better if I just do little by little when I have an idea for Bad Ass Kiryuu and then let things come together as I go. _**

**_Sometimes I think that the best way to write is let things come to you instead of forcing yourself to make the way for a story. _**

**_For instance, this chapter is actually really different form what I have in draft – I took out a lot of things and then added a lot of things._**

**_Hope you enjoy the new Bad Ass Kiryuu arc though! _**

**_Thanx you for everyone who reviewed! (I actually have a cold - explain why I have the free time to type and upload - so am being lazy to not do the individual thanking - sorry about that) _**

**_:3 _**


	10. In Which There's a Third Player in Chess

**Plot Bunny – "Chess" – In Which There's a Third Player**

Yuki stared as everything crumbles and fall into pieces. All her hard work gone - and nothing could put it back together.

How could this happen? All the plans her mother Juri and her had put together for years - wasted.

Her dreams were crashing and burning all around her.

"Oni-sama?" she whimpered - eyes pleading for him to stop looking at her with such horrified eyes.

"Enough, Yuuki. It's over," a soft musical voice cuts the air and almost immediately Yuuki's innocent face morphed into a twisted anger. Her mask of pitiful shatters and leaving bare her enraged self.

Eyes sharp as knifes glared hatefully at the exhuman before her.

The man who single-handily ruined everything.

The hunter who she thought she had played so well in the end - she was the one who he had played.

"Haven't you done enough?" she hissed - fangs and claws extended in the rising need to attack.

"Haven't you?" Zero moved to shield Kaname. "It's over, Yuuki."

Yuuki looked over Zero and let her face soften back into a pleading sadness "Oni-sama?"

Shaking, Kaname uttered a single word that would completely break the world Yuuki had worked so hard to make a reality. "Leave."

Yuuki stood there in a strange calmness - eyes no longer bother to be sad and pitiful. Like a caterpillar emerging from its cocoon - Yuuki transformed from the weak king girl and into the pureblood she always was. It wasn't a butterfly that emerged - instead it was a wasp.

"Fine. But this is not over." She promised. "You will be mine, Kaname-oni-sama."

Rido laid a gentle hand upon his mate's shoulder - offering all the comfort in the world.

Both was tense and nervous in meeting their son for the first time in over a decade - ever since that incident.

"It's going to be alright, Hakura. Our son is strong. I can assist to that," Rido let a smirk grace his lips as he rubs over the healing scars of his body.

The frail pureblood smiled softly back at Rido and tried to defend their son's action. "He didn't mean to Rido. He was poisoned by Juri's lies."

"I know, love." Rido kissed Hakura softly on his crow. "And that's why he will understand."

Haruka lean into the kiss and looked at the wear-down pureblood with guilt.

"I'm so Rido. It's my entire fault - if only I was strong enough to fight her powers..."

"No!" Rido grab Hakura into a strong embrace. "It's not your fault! She's the one who torn us apart due to her jealousy. That bitch was so obsessed that she..." The wearily pureblood trailed off with a sad silence.

Both pureblood held each other tightly - trying to forget the past.

A decade of pain and coldness - a decade a part all because of one delusional girl's selfishness.

"Please let Kaname accept us." Hakura wishfully voiced. "Let him for give us for not being there for him all these years..."

"I'm sure he will once he learned of everything, Hakura-sama" Zero answered as he walked in the room with the said pureblood.

Shocked and teary eyes meet each other.

"Father?"

"Kaname"

The emotion of longing and disbelief fill the room.

Kaname trembles and was afraid that his eyes deceived him.

"How..." he took a tentive step toward the fragile pureblood before him only to draw his attention to the darker vampire next to his father. Almost immediately, Kaname was on the attack.

Claws extended, Kaname move to attack Rido only to have Zero's gun pointed at between his eyes.

"Kiryuu!" Kaname growled, eyes flashed hurt with betrayal. "You are siding with him?"

Zero calmly answered back, Bloody Rose never wavered. "There are many things you don't know yet. Just today, you thought the world of Yuuki up til the point you find out her darkest secret. I suggust you wait and calm down before you make any more assumptions. Rido-sama and Hakura-sama will explain everything."

The Vampire King flattered, and tried to compose himself - but it was difficult when his whole world was thrown off of its axis.

"Explain." Kaname demanded instead. Eyes never leaving Rido.

Hakura laid a comfort hand upon his son's tense shoulders, and begin to tell a tale of pain, suffering, jealousy, and horror.

Kaname felt as if he had just awaken from a long dream and find out that everything he ever believed was a lie. In a way that was true.

His mother was not his mother. Juri Kuran was a jealous pureblood who thought she deserved to be Queen. She single-handedly tore apart a pair of brothers who loved each other.

She who raped his "mother" and conceived a daughter who was every bit scheming as her.

She who used his safety to forced Hakura's compliance.

It was only when Rido came back from his trip did things get extremely ugly.

Juri was in the process of sacrificing Kaname to force bind Haruka to her when Rido interrupted.

Kaname was too young and too confused to realize what's going on. From the ritual he had absorbed the Ancestor's memories and in the state of confusion...

It took a while for Kaname to believe the tale. But when Kaname - for the first time in years, clear his head and looked back at his past - that he tried so hard to not recall - he begin to see the truth.

My god, how did he not notice.

The pureblood feel a being approached and looked up.

"Yuuki is still out there." he said.

The younger boy nodded. "Don't worry about it. I will handle it."

"Where do you fit in, Kiryuu?" wine eyes stare at the beauty before him - now that there was not Yuuki as a distraction - he finally notice how amazing the silver hair boy was.

"Shizuku-sama didn't kill my parents. It was one of Juri's dog that did. Shizuku-sama, Hakura-sama and Rido-sama saved me and Ichiru. It was too late for my parents, but they saved my brother." Purple orbs stare back with conviction. "I wanted to get revenge. But most importantly, I want to pay back their kindness."

"Then your..." Kaname lifted his hand to finger Zero's fangs.

Zero nibbled softly at the digit. "Yes. I allowed myself to get bitten- to get turned."

"Zero...you..."

Pulling back, Zero sternly told the conflicted vampire. "Give them a chance. They lost so much. Get to know them for their sake and for yours."

With that, the Vampire King watched the most amazing being walked away.

With a hand at his heart, and a gentle smile at his lips, Kaname decide to take the sliver beauty's advice to heart. He also promised himself that he will not let the younger boy get away from him. Kaname's eyes are finally opened. He will not let any lies blind him again.

**_END_**

* * *

**_I wanted a darker plot but without coming off too bashing. I thought it would be a fun idea where Juri was really the mastermind behind everything like Sarah was and wanted Hakura to herself. She then drugged Hakura and led Kaname to believe that she is his mother while Rido was gone - doing something. She lied and made Kaname believed that Rido was the bad guy. _**

**_Later, she had Yuuki and taught her daughter how to get Kaname to be hers. _**

**_Things goes from there. _**

**_Kaname discover Yuuki (apparently still "human" and he had not turn her yet) doing some dark ritual and find evidence of her evil doings (Not sure what XD) _**

**_And bam! Zero to the resue! _**

**_Anddddddd theennnnnnn... I ran out of ideas. =_=;;; _**


	11. In Which Zero Leave Before Kaname&Yuuki

**Plot Bunny – Light Inside – In Which Zero Leaves Before Kaname and Yuuki Did **

Falling in love was the last thing Zero wanted to do. Not when he was falling for the wrong person. A wrong male person. A wrong male vampire person. A wrong….ok. Stop. Just stop. Zero harshly ordered his thoughts to a screeching halt.

This wasn't what he wanted. This was not now he envisioned his life to be.

But the chance to avoid the obvious and inventible train wreck was long gone.

And by God did he try. But somehow even when Zero had switch tracks – his train still end up head on for a collision.

Zero can pretty much feel his life slipping away.

He didn't need to confess to know that his hear would be ripped out and grinned into dust.

If the draw backs don't kill him, Zero's shattered heart would.

It was really quit cynical of him, but the truth of the reality was never nice.

"You have to be careful Ze-chan," Zero's mother once told him. "It can make you whole or destroy you."

Zero wonders if it destroyed Ichiru.

Falling in love with a creature that's already broken and empty. Even with all the love Ichiru is willing to give – there was nothing to be given back.

Zero laughed mirthlessly. They really are twins. Actions mirrored each other. Ichiru followed his parents' killer while Zero is practically giving himself to his own.

"So in the end," Zero snorted, "Death is all that waits for me – either by my own hand or his, huh?"

* * *

Zero cradles his stomach with a sense of joy and guilt.

He shouldn't have taken advantage of the pureblood. Not when Kaname was tired from the fight with Rido and affected by the hunter spell that Zero had cast in the area.

But Zero was selfish and in a way more than willing to go the extreme – especially when there was nothing left for him.

His brother is dead. His love one – love another while hating him.

Zero was tired of being alone. He wanted a family – something to live for.

As sad as it was – he had only himself.

Yagari-Sensei had abandoned him to Cross when he needed his sensei the most. When Zero needed to be assured that he wasn't any least of a hunter after he was turned.

Instead, his sensei left him.

With Cross.

Cross who threw him to the sharks ( or in this case – vampires). Cross-san had too much faith in those blood suckers – blinded by his past with the Kurans – Cross basically scarified Zero to Kaname and Yuuki – allowing them to use him and make him their knight.

Never once did Cross thought about Zero's feelings – always pushing him to the vampires – so soon after the attack and even sooner than Zero had time to recover.

But worst of all was Yuuki. Don't get Zero wrong – Zero loved the girl like his sister – but by god was she useless!

As a hunter – born and raised, Zero had strict mentality on those who can't and doesn't do anything to prove or fight for their own existence or survival. Ichiru – although weak had always tried his best to become stronger – smarter – useful. But not Yuuki.

If you don't try to improve in this cruel world – then you are better of dead.

Life is a battle – no one can protect you forever.

Yet after all these years – Yuuki still rely on others. She was so use to be protected (by Cross, By Kaname, and some times by him) that Yuuki never bother to better herself – to stand on her own two feet. Even when she tried – she knows in the back of her head that she have someone to fall back on – and therefore never truly tried.

Zero had tried to let her handle the fangirls by coming to the crossover later – but Yuki was just gets babied by Kuran or Aidou – and in the end, Zero had to step in so no one was hurt.

Yuuki never did anything – but get protected.

Zero thought bitterly, "She got the prince in the end. Used me as her knight to take all the risk and danger while she sat back and wait for her prince. And now that the dangerous had passed…"

"It doesn't matter anymore." Zero shook his head and clutches his midsection protective and carefully. "None of it matters anymore, because I have you my child."

The life – growing inside of him – through an act of desperate love and crime between Zero and the drugged out Kaname.

"He owes me this much," Zero tried to defend his action – Kaname who had abused Zero so much over the years – used him – abandoned him – forced him. Kaname who planed Zero's life for him – one that he never wished for.

Haven't Zero paid in sweat, blood, and tears?

The child pulsed life in respond to its mother's distress – comforting the exhuman.

Yes. Zero deserved the little happiness he can get – happiness that he had grabbed by his own two hands. "I'm sorry Kaname," Zero apologized to the wind. He wished that things could have been different. But it wasn't.

Zero may not get the prince – barely surviving knowing that his true mate loves another– but he will have the child – his child.

Zero felt his spirit and sanity shifts – as it anchors to the child.

He had cheated his death for the now. As long as his child needs him – he will live.

It was enough.

Zero moved fast with his possessions. He need to make sure his as far from the Academy as possible – away from the teacher who abandon him when he was no longer human – away from the headmaster who eagerly scarified him for his "innocent" vampires – away from the useless princes who only ever take but never give – but most of all – away from the vampire king who had cruelly stole his heart and crush it to dust.

Zero needs to leave – needs to be safe. Zero knows that he is at his most vulnerable right now. The child had taken a lot of his energy. Zero is supporting this little life alone.

Normally, the other parent – the mate will help support the growing life. The mate would help feed some of their own energy to the child and help protect both the mother and the unborn child from whatever danger out there.

But Zero doesn't have that. Doesn't have a mate.

So he needs to move fast. He need to find a save haven.

As Zero got further and further away from the Academy, planning to buy a ticket to get out of the continent all together – Zero looked a the damn cruse doll that Kaname had given to him )the first gift – even if it was an ill humor one) with a small degree of fondness.

"No regrets," Zero kissed it before letting the doll fall to the grounds.

He could not afford any attachments.

"Baby," Zero cooed to his unborn, "It might be tough – but mama will love you with all my heart to compensate for everything. We might not have daddy, but we will be alright."

* * *

Kaname woke up naked and alone. His inside cold and empty – knowing that he lost something very precious.

He looked frantically around for the sliver-haired hunter but found no trace of the exhuman anywhere.

The mess on the bed was the only indication that everything that had happened was not a dream or a fragment of his wishful thinking.

Kaname swallowed with difficulty as he allowed his aura blanked the whole school – trying in vain to find his little mate.

He knew he had acted too late.

So long he had taken the silver-haired boy for granted – safe with the knowledge that Zero was meant to be his. But it seems like Zero have had enough.

Kaname cursed – and his aura grows darker – sending chills and anger throughout the Academy.

Zero was gone.

The Vampire King had grown arrogant – had lost sight – and now he was left holding nothing but the fading scent of his mate.

Oh. The pureblood had always known who his true mate was. From the first time Kaname spotted Zero, Kaname knew. But Zero was too hurt to understand and lashed out. Wanting Zero's attention – good or bad – Kaname allowed their little charade to carry on.

There were too many things Kaname needed to take care of - Rido, the council, other greedy vampires that needed to be taken care of. Kaname was too young and not fully awaken to take care of the dangers yet. It was only the Kuran name that kept others away.

He thought he had more time.

He was wrong.

Zero has grown more and more distant and cold over the years. Too jaded from all that had happened to him.

Everyone was to blame. Everyone was too wrapped up in their own world to notice that Zero was slipping further and further away.

The Sensei who hid away because he couldn't look at Zero without guilt of his own failure to protect his student.

The headmaster who have inkling regarding Kaname and Zero's bond and tried to play cupid only forget to take the confused teenager's feelings into account.

The spoiled princess who for all her good intentions was too naïve and tactless to Zero's pain.

And finally – the arrogant Vampire King who was so busy scheming that he forgot that humans are not chess pieces.

Damn it!

God. How stupid was he?

When the battle with Rido was his win. When the council was killed and sealing his victory. When he had Zero in his arms.

Kaname thought he won.

Never did he think Zero didn't know. Never thinking that maybe he should have set Zero straight before taking his ultimate prize.

Instead Kaname was so drunk on victory and the fact that Zero had came to him.

The little hunter spell had did nothing to Kaname. And even with the battle with his uncle, Kaname knew what he was doing.

Knew when he took his mate into his arms and bed.

Knew when they made life.

Yet, even with everything going his way, Kaname had lost.

Kaname lost his mate to his own foolishness.

The pureblood grab his clothes and straighten his back. No. He won't let his mate run. He won't loose his child.

By the moon that shines high above – Kaname will get Zero back.

* * *

Three months. Three long but productive months.

Zero always wondered why the vampires are so traditional and narrow minded. They could have accomplished so much if they only looked at everything with open eyes.

Zero smiled softly as he took a smooth drink from a glass full of red. The blood liquid runs lovely down his throat as the taste of sweet and copper high grade blood flood his system.

There is no way he is risking blood tablets for his child.

Those synthetic and artificial trashes will never touch the life inside of him.

Neither was Zero willing to risk the health of his child with some random stranger's blood – who knows where they have been!

No. Instead, Zero was quiet pleased with his "deal" with the local hospital in the area.

It was quiet genius too, if Zero do say so himself.

People donate blood to hospitals – but not all the blood gets used. Every few weeks or so, the hospital need to get rid of all the blood that they have too much of.

That's where Zero comes in.

After moving to the remote town – Zero had the luck of getting in contact with a very old family friend.

The friend doesn't know about vampire or hunters. But he does have a good heart and works for the hospital.

The friend had offered Zero the job of transporting leftover blood to the disposable facility.

And if some blood makes its way into Zero's fridge and not the dump – well no one needs to know and no one would even care.

The best part of it was that all the blood was screened so Zero knows that he is getting good blood (plus he gets paid).

Seriously, it's a profession made for vampires and they don't even have to risk their necks to get in on the action!

Zero wonder if he was the only who saw the world though simpler lends.

Vampires can really make a living from these hospitals.

For instant, just a taste – no need to swallow – a lick would do – a vampire can tell the human's life story and medical history from a single taste of blood.

Any illness or even a general life span – the vampire would know.

Of course, only accomplished vampires who concentrate and not just drink in the blood have this ability – but given how long vampires can live – they surely can learn.

Plus, with hyper sense, vampire can hear the blood circulation and smell if a person is healthy or not. With some self control – vampires really could make wonderful doctors.

Zero drank the rest of the blood and let out a satisfied sigh.

He really was happier here – away from everything.

Cross talked about co-existing but all he really was doing was tempting starving beast with fresh meat.

And Kaname! How can the vampire be such schemer yet still so dumb at the same time?

Doesn't he know that blood tablets are just hallow pills? They are not really blood with no real nutrition. It's like drugs – just enough to keep you alive but not enough to keep you from starving. No wonder the Night Class was always so temperamental and ready to kill all the time.

Here, where Zero didn't bother to fight what he is – constantly told he was "level e" or tempted by things that he could not have – he was much more relaxed.

Maybe Zero would become a doctor after his little one is born? After all, didn't he last four years around humans in full control of himself?

Finishing the last bit of the wonderful young "O" type blood – male, healthy, early 20s, and virgin (smirk) – Zero cuddled into his warm blankets and went to sleep.

* * *

Kaname creep up upon the little cottage both in astonishment and amusement. His little mate has been busy.

From his discovery, Kaname amazed of the simplicity and ingenuity of his little hunter.

Take it for Zero to do almost the impossible.

His little lover had managed to get blood without exposing vampires and hunters. Not just manage to get blood – but was actually being paid to receive the blood.

Love, longing, and possessiveness engulf the Vampire King. He was so close. He will have his Queen.

Kaname felt slightly guilty of leaving his sister with Cross. Confused and bewildered, Yuuki had asked where he was going – when will he return. Kaname should have never indulged Yuuki so much – for she really had thought she would marry the pureblood.

But Kaname was too much in frantic to care.

For those who are older, lived longer – the vampires knew that their king had already chosen. Already mated.

His circled had helped as much as they could – searching far and wide.

It was luck that Zero didn't manage to go through with his promise of leaving the continent, but the silver-haired boy came close. Zero had settled on the far edge of the cusp.

Any further and Kaname would have never found him.

Moving silently, Kaname entered the cottage and lay protectively around his mate. A sense of calm finally returned to him after three long hellish months. He is with his mate – with his child. Kaname was home.

* * *

**_I'm ending it here. It's getting to long and too cheesy if I continue. No seriously. I'm not going there! XD _**

**_There were a few concepts that contributed to this plot. _**

**_1.) I want another mpreg story because I like Zero being a mama and I like family scenes. _**

**_2.) I always wondered why the F*** does no one ever take advantage of hospitals and blood drives. Seriously. You live for thousands of years and have no business sense?_**

**_3.) Cross is an idiot sometimes and doesn't seem to take things seriously – you have vampires in your school – you need stricter rules_**

**_4.) Where the hell is Yagari all these years? Zero is your student! What the hell have you been doing?_**

**_5.) Yuuki…you're not a very good help when it comes to Zero are you? _**

**_6.) Kaname you are an asshole – why you always so mean to Zero? And wow aren't you scheme-y! _**

**_So. With these thoughts, I constructed a plot with all the elements. But with more yaoi and slash implication that the manga/anime will ever have or allow. _**

**_In the end I still like happy endings. And Zero – I'm sorry, honey, but you can't rape anyone because everyone wants to rape you. You only think you are the one in charge – but it's because everyone thinks you're so adorable trying to be in charge that they just let you think you are. You aren't. Kaname was willing too. XD _**

**_I still might do a spinoff of the Doctor Vampire thing because I felt that I haven't explore the concept deep enough here. We will see. _**


	12. In Which Zero (and Hunters) is Shifters

**Plot Bunny – Mother Moon – In Which Zero (and Hunters) is a Shifter **

Zero doesn't know why he is the only one who remembers. All he could do was to keep watch.

When he was younger he use to talk about it – tell grand tales of their history – put people only pat his head indulgingly and complimented on his vivid imagination. Zero doesn't know where he got the stories. But he just knows it in his little heart that they are real.

Slowly over time, Zero's voice silenced when it become apparent that no one besides him seem to know the stories and take them as reality and not as the tale everyone think they are.

So after awhile, Zero begins to forget too.

Everything seems like a dream – up until his parent's get killed and Ichiru betrayed him.

In his semi-conscience state, Zero deliberately turned his blood poisons as the white-haired witch feed off him. Shizuku didn't even notice as she took gulp after gulp of his red blood.

When Zero came to – the memories was at their clearest – and for the first time – Zero transformed.

Lilac eyes glowed dark until it was a shiny amethyst – with an electric blue iris slit down the center. Zero's canine sharpens – fang glint dangerously – sharper than any vampires, like the claws he suddenly grew.

Even Zero's ears curved into a pointed triangle – while a second set of fluffy ears merged from his side.

Behind him, a long furry tail bristled in wild rage.

It took a few minutes, but Zero – guided by instinct, was able to control his transformation and turn back into relatively human likeness.

Only the wild, federal aura gave away his beast.

Zero hastily relaxed his body and hid away his powers as he felt people approaching.

He doesn't know who to trust anymore.

/

* * *

Cross was an interesting man but was very very flawed.

Zero doesn't know much about co-existing with others because in his now awakened mind – almost everyone was food.

The beating of their heart, the plum looking exposed flesh – everything that was alive and have meat was prey.

Zero wondered how the girl with the glasses would taste. He had spied her eating healthy most of the time – so he wonders if her meat would be lean and tender.

The male living next door looks good too. Zero bet his guts would taste great with a side order of liver.

Luckily, Zero has not fully given in to his instinct yet. With a good supply of raw meat daily, Zero was able to keep his urges to rip open his prey and going for those walking buffet's neck pretty well.

Zero, also, had gotten better at mimicking vampirism - so no one knows that he wasn't really infected.

He really didn't need people knowing.

Zero was in a foreign land – with no backup. His parents dead – is brother betrayed him, and his people who apparently just does not remember.

Zero needs to hind and lay low. He needs to find a way out behind enemy's line.

/

* * *

Turns out, Zero wasn't too off about being behind enemy's line. In the very deepest and darkest pit of the school achieve – some donated by Kuran himself and others are ancient tome Cross have collected from the Hunter Association – Zero finally found some lead regarding to the knowledge he possess.

It was in a dusty fairy tale book that Zero found some surprising information:

* * *

_{ /_

_Their origin remains unknown. Secrets kept and carried into their graves. Legends fade and forgotten. _

_Just a small glimpse of their civilization remains. A small piece of their story captured in tales. _

_/_

_The pale blue moon was their mother - their life giver. Electric light that would protect them from the pitch dark of nothingness. _

_Large powerful legs prowled the deep woods in which they dwell - as they protected their territory with a vengeance. No creature of the night was to ever enter and bathe in the sacred aqua light. _

_Jaws made to crush, claws made to rip, and eyes made to cut deep into their prey's soul. _

_These are the Shifters. _

_The most vicious, carnivores beast that ran the circuit at the time. _

_But for all their ferocity, the Shifters balanced and tempered the laws of nature. Their hunt was controlled and their numbers restricted. _

_Hunt the weak, the old, the sick - keep the healthy and young alive. It was the law of their jungle. _

_For centuries - from a time where no record was written and all knowledge was oral - the Shifters lived in their woods. Never to venture outside their Eden. _

_But the age of war was upon them. The black emptiness came closer and closer - as it battle to swallow their mother whole. _

_The Shifters fought gallantly - but their numbers were too small. Their balance was their downfall - as more and more creatures of the night approached into their peaceful settlement. _

_These creatures of the dark were nothing the Shifters had ever seen. _

_Their bones made of dust, their flesh rotten, and their soul dark. _

_These creatures of the night were unnatural - like the empty New Moon they came froth from. _

_Still, as the war raged - the Shifters were pushed back. _

_Their mother began to wane. _

_When the last of the warrior Shifter fall - the blue wept red. _

_The survivors scattered - and the mother moon was never seen again. _

_/}_

* * *

Zero closed the book with dead eyes. Was this what had happened to his people?

Lost, scattered, and forgotten?

Was this why they could not remember?

Zero closed his eyes and tried to recall when he first known about his people.

When did he become aware of the wrongness of everything?

Nothing but aqua blue entered his mind.

His first moment of birth - when he first entered into the world - just a slight second - he remembered a serene blue that bathed him with love and care.

Purple orbs flew open as Zero stared at the moon above in wonder.

His life giver had spoken to him then. Zero realizes. His mother moon had sought him out.

This was the reason why he remembers the dream of the past.

"What do you want me to do?" he questioned - knowing that the white moon would not answer. Because it doesn't know either.

The white moon was not his mother.

Zero wished to have a glimpse of the blue electric light again.

He wished he knew what to do.

/

* * *

As Zero leaves in a confused and lost daze, the wind flipped through the pages.

A small movement in the corner of the last page was unnoticed.

A hidden page emerges– the strong wind had forced the stuck page out from its hiding.

It reads:

_{/_

_But the Mother Moon did not leave her children abandoned. Instead, from the red tears the Mother Moon had wept – a new being much like the dark creatures emerged. _

_The Mother Moon had created another – the other half for her Shifters. _

_These are the new children of the Moon._

_They are the Vampires. _

_The Mother hoped for her two children to come together and bring forth a new era. _

_She hopes that together the Vampires and Shifters would send the darkness back into the pit of emptiness. _

_It was predicted that should the two children become one – a Red Moon will end the New Moon's reign and the Mother will once again embraced her skies along with the new Red Moon. _

_/} _

* * *

**Don't worry there will be more of this – simply because I didn't get to the KxZ loving yet. XD**

**Originally, it would be just straight Shifter and Vampires are half of each other. But somehow as I was writing down the words in my free time, it got a bit more dramatic. **

**There are a few kinks I need to work out, but I will have a Shifter (or as everyone might have guessed – Werewolf) and Vampire hybrids. **

**Because these two creatures are classic and have always been put together as protector/master/enemy relations. **

**The reason I'm using Moon cuz it's associated with werewolves and sometimes vampires. **

**Here's a breakdown of the colors and why I pick them and what they mean: **

**New Moon – is basically there is no moon in the sky – which means no light – which means really dark – so I made it the villain. **

**Blue Moon – sounds cool and since I already decided Red Moon for Vampires (blood – get it?) so I need another color. **

**White Moon – means nothing. It's just regular moon. **

**And as for what type of creature the New Moon produced – well, I'll explain it in my extension of this plot. **

**I have lots of idea and complex things going into this and have a few loose ends to tie up – so I'll leave it as a surprise right now. **

**Now. Here is for some Q&A for my reader. **

**Dear Guest…and uh Guest **

**(I will be grouping all your questions together because I don't know who is who.)**

**I am generally very accommodating with request – as I am very happy to know that you enjoy the effort I put into my plot bunnies. **

**I don't mind extending plot bunnies if people demand more – as sometimes, I get inspiration for those plot bunnies mainly because I would take your request into consideration – which led me to think about the plot more – which produce more ideas – with ultimately makes me extending the plot anyway. **

**(As you can see from my Bad Ass Kiryuu Arc in which I had extended the original plot bunny with two additional chapters already)**

**So, Guest. Yes. I can and probably will extend chapter 11 plot bunny – as I did mention I want to do a more in depth plot about Vampire Doctors – so expect this element in the extension. **

**Also, to answer Guest #2 – thank you for pointing out the mistake. After re-reading it, I realize you are right. It should have been "no" and then Kaname goes grrr! XD **

**It was a long scene where my failure in the English language rears its ugly head out. **

**Thank you for all your support Guest. **

**Dear Ben4Kevin, **

**I'm glad you have read the story before you go to bed. Why? Because I hope that you dream of more KanamexZero as you sleep after reading KxZ fanfics. XD**

**I'm glad you are not only very active in reading KxZ fandom but you are also very active in reviewing. **

**I'm impressed. Most are just one or the either, but you are both! **

**I really appreciate the feedbacks and reviews because as a writer, getting feedbacks always brighten my day. **

**Thank you! **

**Dear ErisAndTheWhale, **

**Heehee, I've got many plots lined up – it's just the matter of getting it down in writing. I think that's why I love one shots or plot bunnies the best – because I'm not committed to a single story and can work with many ideas. **

**I'm also not pressured to update chapters and force myself to overcome writer's block because it has been established that these are just plot bunnies and not actual stories. **

**I don't have a particular feeling towards Yuuki, so I just general leave her alone and write her off on the side. **

**Of course, sometimes I do get the urge to bash her a bit. But I tried to just focus on Kaname and Zero's development. :3**

**On a completely not VK related topic. **

**I hate needles, so I don't give blood. I have such panic attacks with needles – the one time I got sick from running in and out of an AC room – doctors and nurse had to hold me down to give me my shot and put the IV in me. **

**I would like to donate. But the needle really freaks me out. **

**On the side note, I'm O type too. Since it's the most common and most A or B type can also take O type because they really are AO and BO – and it's rare for AB type – I think it's ok if Red Cross doesn't get as much AB donors. **

**Although, I'm still a bit confused with the negative and positive aspect. **

**Finally, it might be a stupid question. But what do you do in the mountains? Because when I think doctors, I think rotations at hospitals – unless it's a different type of doctor like Phd, then I would probably feel really stupid for the confusion. XD **

**And it must be a very high mountain if the air is so thin – and kills your lung, or maybe you are more use to the polluted air instead of the fresh one? LOL **

**####**

**And Now I shall end it here. I think this is the longest Author's Note I ever written! XDDD **


	13. Extended - Ch12 Continuation Plot Bunny

**Continuation Plot Bunny from "Shifters" – Level E: Level Extremely Crazy **

* * *

When Zero saw the pale mad princess again, he couldn't help but feel pleased.

The female pureblood had looked sick and the blackening fingers are all signs of poisoning.

Given how young Zero was at the time of the attack, Zero knew his blood was not at its most potent.

But with how slow the heartbeat - and how much Shizuku was shrugging to move - it still must have been painful for her over the years.

Zero force his face blank while in the inside he was giddy as can be.

He didn't mean to be so vicious and vindictive - but the Shifter inside of him just couldn't help but be pleased with the punishment.

"Hello, my dear childe" the white-haired pureblood smiled with great difficulty. "Did you like my gift?"

Zero frowned. "Those Level Es were all yours I presume," Zero stated.

The amount of kill had literally been in the hundreds. Humans have been disappearing all over.

The Hunter Association had been on the job - nonstop - but so far only around fifty Level Es were killed.

"They are," Shizuka confessed. "I made sure there are plenty of them in the world for you to find."

Zero always knew the mad princess was not right in the head, but this was taking to a whole another level.

He wonders if the poison had some side effects.

But what does he care? Hio Shizuka will die regardless. A few more months? A year or two?

The poison had reached its climax. It won't be long now for her body to fail her.

Everyone always assumed that Zero would try to hunt down the monster that had destroyed his family.

Zero had never bothered to correct their assumptions.

He had never planed to meet Shizuka again.

Not when Zero knows that the pureblood - no matter how power - was going to die anyway.

Shifter's poison had only one antidote - and that is the Shifter's own unfiltered blood. To make things harder, it can't be just any Shifter. It had to be the Shifter who had produced the poison.

And if you were deliberately poisoned by the Shifter - well, needless to say the chance of getting the antidote is pretty much slim to none.

If Shizuka came to him thinking that she can forced Zero to give her the antidote then she is going to be disappointed.

Unless Zero will it - his blood will always be poisonous to her. She won't be saved. He won't save her.

"How many did you 'gifted' to me?" Zero decides to stall her instead. Whatever the pureblood is planning, Zero need more time to figure out.

"Many," the woman stare far out of the window and into her own world. "So many just for you, all for you."

The young Shifter paused and then decided that maybe he really doesn't want to know what's going on.

"I don't need them." Zero replied with much sarcasm.

The mad blossom princess looked at the silver-haired boy before her.

"You did something to me." she wondered.

Zero couldn't help but laugh.

The crazed Pureblood narrowed her eyes and got up towards Zero. "What did you do to me?" she hissed - leaning in close to the boy. Her nose touched his. Her eyes filled with wild craze - as her sickly hand reached to grab hold of Zero's stray hair.

"Nothing you didn't deserve." Zero snarls back just as harshly and angrily - smacking her hands away.

Then, without a warning, Zero twisted his body slightly to the right and grabs the flash of silver that came straight at his side.

Zero used the momentum, and threw Ichiru across the room. "Don't interfere" Zero raged at his twin. His other half.

No one knew. But Zero's real hatred didn't lie with vampires. Zero didn't blame the death of his parents on pureblood. No. he blamed it all on his blood and flesh.

A traitor.

It was Ichiru who had let Shizuka through the shields around their house.

Whatever the reason, it didn't matter to Zero.

The Shifter inside wanted to tear Ichiru into pieces. There is no place for traitors among the pack.

However, Zero was crueler. He had decided to follow tradition instead.

An eye for an eye.

A tooth for a tooth.

Death takes many forms.

Zero would take what Ichiru love. Just as Ichiru had taken what Zero had loved.

Hio Shizuka will die painfully in front of his brother - where Ichiru will be all but helpless to save her. Just as Zero was helpless to save their parents.

"How have your health been, Hio?" Zero turned his attention back to the pureblood instead. Knowing that Ichiru will not be able to get back up again. Not when he had threw his human brother so strongly across the room.

Ichiru's eyes widen at Zero's question. How did Zero know that Shizuka-sama's health had been deteriorating?

"Is it painful?" Zero mocked. "Like your insides are being eaten away."

A silent feel among them - the three stood underneath the white moon - stilled.

Finally, Shizuka looked away and turn her now soften eyes back at the moon. "Many. Just for you." she whispered.

Giving a final unreadable look at Zero, Shizuka walked pass the boy. "Let's go Ichiru. I got my answer."

Zero watched unmoved as the Ichiru picked himself up and follow the pureblood out.

Whatever answer Shizuka had received it didn't matter to him.

The punishment has already been dished.

Just knowing that the pureblood will not last long was enough to satisfy the Shifter within.

Don't dwell on the past. Whatever happened had happened. Move forward.

That had always been the Shifters motto.

Zero and Shizuka and Ichiru - their business had long been concluded.

This meeting was just formality.

* * *

Kaname watched in fascination as the three part ways. When the Vampire King had felt the Hio princess entered his territory, he had immediately set out to do some damage control.

It had taken some time to convince Yuuki to leave the corridor leading to the female pureblood and Zero - so when Kaname finally arrived, he was shocked to see how things had not progress in bloodshed.

Kaname frown deeply as the hid in the shadows. He was left in the dark - both metaphorically and literally.

There seems to be more to Zero and his relationship to the pureblood princess than he had thought.

The details of Zero's attack were minimum. All the information he had was mostly based on rumors.

The only one who truly knows what had happened that day was Zero himself.

And Zero was not talking.

Kaname wondered how did Zero managed to damage a pureblood at such a young age. When did he even have the chance?

Pureblood who attacks are not only swift but also hard and fast. They never leave any opportunity for their prey to fight back.

Kaname wanted to know what is going on. Zero had been hiding things.

Great many things if what he heard from the conversation were any implications.

But first, He needs to take care of the Level E pests that Shizuku had created.

There seem to many different games being at play simultaneously.

This needs to be stopped.

There should only be one game.

His.

* * *

Zero torn into the throat of another Level E carelessly - so far all his bites were not meant to kill but only immobilize.

The silver Shifter wants answers.

What exactly was Shizuka up too?

Zero had dialed down his poisonous bite to only numb the vampires so far.

But if this doesn't let up, Zero might be forced to rip them apart - shredding them all.

"So tell me, what did your master ordered you?" Zero hissed. Claws wrapped around the skull of the unfortunately Level E.

"N-no," The poor girl whimpered. "I don't know anything!"

Unheeded of the discomfort nor pain, Zero forced the head to the side and torn deeply into the neck. A large chuck of meat was ripped away from the Level E.

Zero had just enough time to spit out the flesh before it turns to dust.

Blood dripped down Zero's mouth as he let his drenched canines out in a fearful smile.

"I know you are lying." Zero purred. "I can smell it."

The pitiful creature moans in pain. Body shaking from shock.

Zero let his claws lengthen a bit more - the sharp nails were just centimeters away from the E's eyes.

"Talk." Zero ordered.

"The humans!" the E sobs. She wanted to pain to stop. She wanted the fear to stop. "Master told us to kill as many humans as we can!"

Zero allow the girl to fall - but was still unsatisfied with the answer.

It makes no sense.

Why would Shizuka enter politics. She never bothered before.

This was a gift to him? Killing all the humans?

Zero did not understand how was this a gift.

"I did something to her," he recalls Shizuku's accusation. "Something that would make her suddenly decided to wipe out all the humans."

But what?

Zero mind asked.

Whatever he did, it must have been something big.

Unnoticed - the Level E who Zero had bitten - was too still. Their eyes - once was crazed with nothing but bloodlust - had a strange calm in them. Instead, now they stone with intelligence that they had previously lost from being turned.

Each and everyone of them - seem to have a new found purpose.

Each stare at the hunter before them with obedience - like dogs waiting for order.

Zero glanced at the Level E around him and decides that it really wasn't any of his business.

He was no longer a hunter. The Association had made it clear when they took away the official title from the Kiryuu clan - citing that Zero was no longer human.

Oh, how right they were.

While, it may have not stop the Association to send some mission to him - but mostly Zero freelances.

These Level Es are not his problem.

Walking away, Zero mutters, "Do as you please."

The White moon above watches as the Level Es bowed to Zero - and went on their way to produce the most wondrous gift for their Shifter.

A small red dot begins to grow upon the white pale skin.

A new era is approaching. The drums of war had been rung.

* * *

Zero returned to the Academy late at night. His stomach was growling - demanding for food.

He had not eaten his fill of meat for a week now. The need to taste raw flesh was gnawing at him. But the raw meat no longer satisfies Zero's hunger anymore.

More and more Zero had the craving for warm live meat - ones that you tear from living creatures and taste the bitter sweetness of the life draining from the prey.

It hurts to think that Zero had fallen so low. For a good amount of time, Zero had thought he was normal.

Now, he was nothing but beast - animal - worst than the vampires he had accuse of being.

Zero knows of a way to return to the grudging tolerance of just raw meat again.

However, it would be almost impossible with the given situation.

In order to restraint his needs for actual live prey - Zero needs to find a mate to help anchor and temper his Shifter needs.

In other words, Zero needs sex.

A hot blush descended upon his pale face - as Zero shivered in excitement.

A mate would be wonderful.

Not only does a mate watch out for you - and help start a pack - but a mate can help stabilize the hunger.

The essence of a mate can really help with Zero's cravings right about now.

Lately, the need to find a mate had hit Zero stronger and stronger.

Zero shakes his head and tried to get rid of the arousing thoughts.

Now is not the time to daydream.

Everyone of his people is either dead or forgotten.

Zero needs to gather more information. Needs to know who and what his enemies are.

Zero needs a plan.

The moon above continues to watch – small flickers of red and blue light circled around the white moon – so soft that it was invisible to the naked eyes.

The Mother Moon and her new Red Moon have a plan.

Zero just doesn't' know it yet.

* * *

More and more humans have been missing worldwide. The Association is in panic and accusations have been thrown around like confetti.

The Vampire Council swore up and down that it is not their doing - but the increasingly amount of Level E's had said otherwise.

What's weirder still was the humans themselves.

For some unknown reasons, mass violent panic had spread among the humans.

Parents killing children, Children killing parents, lovers killing each other, and just random passenger would go into a fit of rage.

It wasn't just the Level Es who are killing humans - it was also the humans themselves.

Both the Association and Council was at a total lost.

"I know for a fact that the first few Level Es were created by Hio Shizuka," Shirabuki Sara injected among the mist of shootings and arguing. "Should we not be looking for her?"

Ichijou Asato frowned at the statement while many Hunters smirk haughtily as if the statement itself is the proof of Vampire's misconduct.

"Unfortunately, no one knows Hio-sama's whereabouts." Asato reluctantly admit. It was always bad to show how little the council really had on Purebloods.

"That does not explain the humans though," Yagari Toga voiced. "Is there something we should know about?" he level a glare at the Vampires.

The Vampires stood silent. They too wonder the same question.

Just what the hell is going on?

* * *

Zero was well aware of the happenings of the Vampire/Hunter affairs.

He had spent just as much time trying to find the answer as the Council and Association had been having their accusation party.

It's amazing the amount of work one can get done when they are not wasting their time in playing the blame game.

After the initial spike of human disappearance, Zero had gone back out to interrogate more Level Es.

Zero had thought he didn't care - but the when his research bring him back to the anonomy of Level Es - Zero decide he need to understand them better.

The passage regarding Level E had raise much more questions - questions that Zero believe is relevant to his quest for answers.

Despite the careless creations of the creatures, there are actually little known about Level Es.

They were said to be Level End - human turned vampires that looses their humanity.

But they are far from mindless.

Zero had witness - great mental capacities from the Level Es - they would plan, manipulate, and work in teams.

They are not as degraded as many had made them out to be.

Most Hunters and Vampires always written Level Es off - as beings that only attack and eat.

One reasons why no one in Night Class had ever suspected Zero to be a exhuman (which he is not - thank you very much).

Still, one thing Zero notice about the hysterical humans - are that these humans are all survived victims of the new Level Es.

What's more disturbing, is that Zero spied a few times during his hunt that other Level Es were attacking each other.

A bit here, a swipe there, and then suddenly, everything got back to normal.

The original exhumans were always moving with painful strives - as if they are still stuck in the transformation stage.

But after the attacks by the hunting exhumans - they suddenly was moving with more grace and less in a sickly mess.

Stranger and stranger, after the attacks, all the Level Es would goes back doing whatever they were doing - as if the little scuffle never took place.

Zero strongly believed that these abnormal occurrences had something to do with the Shifter poison.

Shizuka had created the batch of Level Es with his poisons running inside of her.

Would the two poison mix and create negative affects of these exhumans?

It was a hypotheses to think about.

* * *

Kaname trailed the perfect with great difficulties. Lately it had been harder and harder to follow the silver beauty - as Zero always seem to be able to sense him (even with his aura tightly controlled).

Kaname literally had to take his wolf form in order to hide from the boy.

The pureblood had sent someone to deal with the ever growing Level Es, but only a few were exterminated. Instead, Adio and Kain had gotten quite injured.

This had sparked Kaname's interested as it was unheard of Level E overpowering Aristocrats.

The group was only 10 exhumans. Aido and Kain should have been able to handle themselves.

This had set alarms off in Kaname's head.

If Rido learns how to create Level Es that can fight on par with Nobles - this could become a big threat to Kaname and his plans.

The pureblood had hope that Zero would shed some light regarding what's going on.

Shizuka might have gone into hiding, but Zero seems to have an inkling of what's going on.

Kaname watched in morbid fascination as the younger boy bit and claw at the 30 or more exhumans with rapid succession.

What's more impressive was how the Level E was acting afterwards.

The exhumans were kneeling to the boy as if Zero was a pureblood.

Kaname listen in close - trying his best to filter the conversation in search of a gem.

* * *

Zero was growing really tired of all the non-answers he was getting.

"For you. All for you" was the one response the stupid Level Es keep on telling him.

How the hell is this all for him?

When did he say he want humans dead?

Instead, Zero swallows his anger and tried to get a least on real answer.

"The human that survived - did you infect them in any way?"

That seems to be the right question to ask - as the Level Es suddenly all begin to try to voice their answer.

"Oh!OH! It' our masterpiece for you!"

"For you!"

"Masterpiece!"

"What kind of masterpiece?"

"A virus," a happy almost giddy reply was sung out. "A virus of all virus!"

Zero had a very bad feeling about this.

"What exactly does this virus do?"

"For you. All for you," the Level Es went back sing.

Zero frowns. Great. They are as crazy as the vampire that created them.

Still Zero had gotten enough answers to draw conclusions.

Meanwhile, in the shadows Kaname contemplated on what he had just heard. A virus that affects humans – making them kill each other.

While not as the same as turning humans into vampires – this was still a big discovery. Exhumans that are able to affect and infect humans.

Kaname need to make sure no one else would learn of this. He shudder to think what damage could be done with this information.

* * *

_**TBC**_

_**Cuz this had somehow turned into something epically long. **_

_**I have not yet even gotten to my KxZ action yet! *sobs* ╥-╥**_

_**There is still a bit more of plot to get through –as explaining exactly why these Level Es have become so weird and attacking humans. **_

_**And how the humans are are effected. **_

_**What is the masterpiece. **_

_**What is Shizuka planning. **_

_**And who are the children of the New Moon. **_

_**Things are just piling up and questions have not been answered. **_

_**So yea. Next chapter hopefully will wrap everything up along with some KxZ loving. (If not, then this will become my longest Plot up to date – but I'm crossing my fingers that I will be able to finished it in the next extension.) **_

_**This chapter is totally free style – in which I didn't even have a draft for – and just went type type type in notepad. **_

_**(I think that's one reason why it turned out so epically long because everything looks short in notepad)**_

_**Anway. **_

_**Thanks fans and reviewers and readers. I love you all! **_

_**Working hard to update. But busy. Please be patience! Thank you~! **_

_**Ps. Don't worry Guest. I haven't forgot the Chapter 11 extension. I'm drafting it as of currently. **_


	14. Extended - Ch13 Continuation Plot Bunny

**WARNING! WARNING! **

**DARK DARK THEME AHEAD. **

**TOURTURE AND VIOLENCE AND GORE!**

**MUCH TOO SCARY FOR THE WEAK HEARTED. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT ENCOURAGE ANYONE TO TAKE THESE FICTIONAL IDEAS FOR REAL. NOR SHOULD YOU RENACT ANY WEIRD CRAZY WRITINGS IN HERE. THIS IS PURELY FICTION AND I AM NOT RESPONSIBLE FOR YOUR CRAZY CRIMES SHOULD YOU DECIDED TO COMMIT THEM. **

**Ahem. Yea….I'm not really in to gore – but somehow I needed some for this plot. **

**Anyway, just covering my ass here. Angry parents. I did warn your kids. **

-/

* * *

**Continuation Plot Bunny from "Shifters" – Pack or Nothing**

Zero knows that he should feel bad – but his moral level seems to be very skewed. He neither felt guilty nor repulsed in the matter and acts in which he is in the process of committing.

As Zero injects his own poison blood into one of the few humans Zero had captured – the only rationality he had was that these child abusers deserved it.

The large male was strapped down tightly to the chair – mouth gagged and limbs restricted with hunter chains. Strong metal alloys designed to secure strong prey.

Zero watched along with his other captives – all chained and locked in their cage – as the male before them tried to scream through the gag.

The blue and red of the veins rise to the surface one by one – becoming more visible to the eyes.

Slowly as the poison enters the blood stream – a dark shade of purple invades the path – showing the process of cells being attacked and destroyed.

Systematically – the dark purple burns the canals and drains the vessels.

The man's eyes were wide open with tears – as his expression twist in pure agony. He screams in silence.

The others like him watched on – shivering in fear. They back into the walls – praying for god to save them from the silver haired demon.

There is no god.

Zero watched on as the transformation becomes more gruesome.

The bones being to jolt out of the body – stretching the skin until snaps were heard.

The bones jarred out of the body like broken sticks – taking the muscles and tendons along with it. They twist and turn until the abuse was too much before the muscles and tendons were all torn.

Strips of skins were used to knit the demolished pieces together.

It was wrong.

It was sick.

Zero feels nothing.

Instead, Zero drink in all the information – the data that he was collecting from this.

Zero knows how the transformation should occur – he felt the changes. But this was the first time he was seeing it.

He remembers his own transformation – it was not painful – there were no snaps or breaks or twisting into an unholy creature that he is witnessing before him.

No. Instead if had been quick and smooth – like melting into a new object – absorbing and reconstruction with a single transition –a sliding door.

This before him?

This was different.

The poor man finally finished his turning after twenty agonizing minutes. A large twisting thing he was – claws for hands and legs (but nearly not sharp enough to do any real damage to vampires or Shifters) - jagged teeth that imitates fangs (more suiting for bite and grip instead of bite and torn) – curved ears but no tail or secondary ears.

Pale white nothingness stared back.

The man had been blinded.

Zero stood stoically and documented all. His eyes were cold and calculating.

It seems like Shifter's poison was more vicious than Zero had first realized. It was designed to torture.

A sharp intake of air threw Zero's attention back to the creature (no longer a man) before him.

The creature twist and turn tying to free itself in desperation – as more and more blood cannels budges at an alarming rate.

The chest heaved up and down in rapid speed – as if the creature was trying its best to take in more oxygen – suffocating from an invisible barrier lodge in its throat.

Zero moves to help but the reaction was quicker this time – much too quick. In just a span of a blink of an eye – the creature let out a high pitched whine – the tissue, the organs, even the bones – everything melts like ice.

Yellow liquid dropped to the ground – before it dissipates into steam.

The sent of a terrible rot hits Zero's nose.

-/

* * *

It wasn't hatred or need to solve the mystery that Shizuka had presented to him that drove Zero to the tall oak doors.

It was merely curiosity and the knowledge that somehow these infected Level Es are connected to the silver Shifter's own questions that had led Zero to seek out the one pureblood Zero knows he can somewhat trust.

It had amazed Zero a little after he encountered the Vampire King.

The reason for Zero's violent first reaction to Kaname was not due to hatred but confusion.

All Zero's Shifter's sense had told him that the pureblood boy in front of him was pack.

This had confused Zero beyond reason simply because Zero knows that Kaname was a vampire and not a shifter.

Shifters calls to Shifters - this was the first time, Zero's Shifter instinct called to a vampire's.

Luckily, Kaname was too focused on Zero's attack to notice the silent call.

Zero had since suppressed all calls to Kaname.

But the feelings never left. Over time, the feeling of pack was extended to Kaname's inner circle along with Cross, Yagari, Kaito, and surprisingly Sayori.

The stoic girl who had the right head on her shoulders get along well with Zero's grimmer outlook in life.

Realistically speaking - both of them were being practical. In the world they live in - everything can easily kill them.

Still. Pack was pack. Shifter possessiveness nature comes down to the simple fact that you are either pack or nothing.

Yuuki was not included in Zero's world of view - and while Zero wanted to feel guilty about it - as the two of them had grew up together - Zero couldn't.

He just didn't feel either way about the girl.

He doesn't like nor hate Yuuki.

There was just nothing.

Yuuki is nothing.

Zero sighs and basks in the aura of the pureblood. Even parted by a heavy door, Zero can feel Kaname strongly. Zero hates the fact that his sense of pack was so tilted.

It's even worst, when Zero had to silently admit to himself that what he feels about Kuran Kaname was a lot more than nothing.

Kuran Kaname is rapidly approaching the rank of everything.

Since mating season had hit - Zero reached his first heat just a few days after his coming of adulthood.

Shizuka's weirdly timed "gift" was as if wishing Zero a happy 18.

Zero was not happy.

Zero had freaked out instead.

The young Shifter had expected the heat to be bad - but it was down right disturbing.

The urge to jump Kuran's bones was so strong that Zero had to flee in the sight of the pureblood.

After endless nights of shook up dreams - Zero had the hardest time to even look at the Night Prince's face.

Zero still sincerely hope this is all a phase.

Shaking himself from his thoughts, Zero gathers his courage and push forward.

It can't be helped.

Zero needs answers.

He needs to figure out what's happening.

He wants to compare blood samples of Kuran's clean blood against with Shizuka's poisoned blood to the Level Es blood and the infected human's blood.

Zero has a theory that his Shifter's poison had started something.

There were rumors that a deliberate bite from a Shifter could 'change' another creature – much like the purebloods. But there had not been any proof that those rumors.

Another theory is that – pureblood have a weird bond between their creations – influencing them even as the exhuman falls to Level E – as long as that one single command exist – the Level Es will carry it out.

Kaname was the only pureblood Zero knows and willing to ask.

-/

* * *

It took a few adjustments and a lot of calculations - but Zero did it.

Did this makes him a monster?

Absolutely.

Did he enjoy this?

No.

It was an act of evil. One that Zero was willing to make.

The vicious nature of a Shifter had grown stronger as the days pass.

Zero had embraced the instincts. It is who he his. He will not fight this.

Zero will control his actions and urges - steering them to fulfill a goal.

But he will not fight it.

The distorted, broken and twisted creatures lay upon his feet.

These creatures were once human. The diluted Shifter poison mixed with a drop of vampire blood had turned them feral and downright monstrous.

A new being with only one desire - to infect others.

It was a virus.

A masterpiece.

Zero shudders at the thought. It sounds too much like those crazy Level Es.

For the first time, Zero understood though. To create something - even if it was a mess - lit a sense of great pride in Zero.

It was a beautiful mess.

The experiment had been successful. The mixture of Shifter and Vampire venom had a very devastated effect on humans.

There are still a few things that confused Zero - a few unanswered questions.

Why does it feel so nature to turn and torture these humans?

Even if they committed horrible crimes - did they deserve this type of faith? Does anyone?

Zero's actions were too fluid - too smooth. It was as if these humans are no better than the animals they kill and eat.

It was...the nature thing to do.

Torture and kill. Infect and spread.

But why?

Why does it feel so nature? Feel so right?

Zero was perplex regarding his feelings.

He had always thought his job was to protect the humans.

Why is his instinct telling him to kill them all?

The bigger mystery was: how did Shizuka know what his instinct was telling him when Zero himself didn't even know?

-/

* * *

Zero stared calmly at the vampires as they pass him at the crossover.

The stoic Rima, Shiki, and Seiren move like dolls. The tall Kain hovers near his hyper cousin as Aidou send kisses to the girls. The cold beauty Ruka trail behind her beloved pureblood. The powerful and charming Kaname lead them all.

This was the sight Zero drank in.

A sense of peace filled the Shifter. His emotions slowly returning.

When Zero was experimenting - Zero had felt numb. His emotions was switch off and he didn't know how to get them back.

It was only after he return - seeing his pack - did his feelings slowly returns.

Zero fear one day that his pack would leave him.

The vampires have no clue what they mean to him. No idea how dear the silver boy holds them in his heart.

Cross, Yagari, and Kaito have so many duties that they are often away for weeks on end.

And while Sayori was pack - she was also human. Zero had nightmares in which he had killed her.

But the vampires - they were so far a constant. They are not humans. They do not leave the school for months and months with no communications.

Zero sees them almost everyday.

It would break Zero when they leave. When they walk away from Zero and not look back.

Zero wonder if things would be different if he hadn't hid from the vampires. If he had befriend them instead of shielding away.

It was too late now.

Zero had hid and pretends because he was scared and vulnerable. He was confused and lost - not knowing who to trust.

It wasn't his fault - not all of it.

But it saddens him to know that his pack - did not know they were his - and most importantly - did not know he was theirs.

-/

* * *

The nobles crowd together in the privacy of their vice-president's room as they freight over their beloved perfect.

"Zero looks paler than usual," Rima commented as she chewed thoughtfully at her pockey. "I don't think he has been eating."

"I don't think eating helps," Aidou voiced and everyone frowned in agreement.

Everyone thought the nobles would dislike the silver-haired perfect - with their given attitude (mostly from Ruka and Aidou). But everyone couldn't be more wrong.

The nobles only acted that way because they thought it would make Zero comfortable. The kid was a hunter before he was attacked and turned.

Another reason was because Zero had so pain staking pretend to hate them all. The nobles didn't have the heart to destroy Zero's little world - where Zero had thought the nobles didn't know.

Like when Zero made sure Rima and Shiki's stash of pockey was always filled. When Kain finds small hand made snacks at his desk (especially when Kain missed his meal due to serving punishment with his cousin). When healing creams conveniently find its way to Aidou after each punishment. When Seiren finds beautiful handmade jewelries on her birthday. When Ruka's having a bad day - her favorite flowers would fill her room.

Little things like those had really opened the nobles' eyes of Zero's caring side which the perfect had tried to hide behind his scowl and angry words.

Even the younger boy's biting words had often carried a undertone of concern.

Nobody was fooled for long - not when the nobles lived far longer and played the game of deceit before Zero was even born.

In fact, the nobles found the young boy's action very endearing.

Their pureblood was especially enchanted by the sliver-haired beauty - even if their king denies it harshly.

Why else would Kaname-sama tease Zero so?

But the boy had gotten very pale lately. Movement sluggish and tired.

Everyone was worried.

Their concern only grew after Shizuka had visited their school.

It took all their control to not run and protect their little angel.

Kaname-sama was in a bad mood weeks after and had taken to stalk the younger boy.

Even though the Pureblood had said he needed answer - the nobles knows that another part of their King was just as worried as they were.

Everyone had taken a turn watching and protecting the boy.

It was hard though, because sometimes, Zero would disappear into the shadows and they would lose sight of the hunter.

Kaname-sama would go into a worry rage when that happens.

The nobles knew that it wouldn't take much more to push the pureblood into taking the boy as his.

With the tension between the Vampire Council and Hunter Associate - along with the weird Level E attacks - Kaname-sama was about to loose all his control and chain the little hunter forever.

"He needs blood," Seiren said. "He needs Kaname-sama."

-/

* * *

Kaname hissed when Zero disappear again. No matter how many times he tried to follow the perfect, somehow Zero would always manage to shake Kaname off his tail.

The Pureblood decided that enough was enough.

He won't be putting up with this any longer.

When Zero returns to the Academy - they will have a long and very serious talk.

The Pureblood stew and sulk as the night drags on.

Where had the hunter gone to?

What is he doing?

Was he alright?

Since the first time Kaname had found Zero attacking the crazy Level Es - Zero had only did so once or twice more.

Kaname had watch in fascination when Zero gather the Level Es blood and seal them away.

Kaname was proud but also confused when Zero saved children from abusers but then disappear with the human criminals.

Kaname was worried sick when Zero came back with eyes looking dead and cold.

The Vampire King was no closer in finding out what's going on.

Pieces were given but scattered.

When Zero had came to Kaname asking about Vampire and masters and level Es, he knew that Zero was looking into the crazy Level Es Shizuka had created.

Kaname answered the best he could – but from the conversation they had – it seems that the Hio Princess might have given a very specific instruction to her Level Es before setting them loose onto the world.

Whatever Zero's theory was – the hunter continues to keep it close and refuse to share.

Kaname had thought he could figure it out by following the boy around – but he was wrong.

Patience wearing thin and the needs to know how to protect Zero from Shizuka and her creations – Kaname went to seek out the mad princess.

There is only one game. One master. One Knight.

Zero is his.

Days and weeks of vast resources and look out – before Kaname had finally tracked down the Hio Princess.

She was already drawing her last breathe.

The mad princess was decaying in the most painful way. Kaname thought she should have suffer more for all that she had done to his Zero.

Zero's brother, Ichiru had tried to defend the dying female - but a human is no match to a pureblood.

Kaname had tossed the boy harshly and broke a good amount of bones.

"Hello Kuran," the dying Pureblood greeted.

Kaname ignore the greeting and got straight down to business. "What did you do to those Level Es"

The Hio princess smiled and reached towards the moon. "It was a gift for my beloved childe. Something that he need."

Kaname raise a brow. "And what would that be?"

Pale eyes stared into win orbs, "An army" she whispered with her dying breathe.

-/

* * *

**_TBC_**

**_Groan. I'm sorry. This is getting out of control. I keep on trying to get to KxZ smut but the freaking plot keep on getting in the way. _**

**_I'm not sure how to "show" the answer of who's the enemy is- when I just want to come out and say it. But I was told that's not how stories should be written and that I need to "show" instead of "tell" my readers. _**

**_Another thing is - when the enemy is revealed I need to then get a backstory ready to explain it a bit and not throw it out to people. _**

**_This at this point had prevented KxZ ._**

**_Gaaaaahhhhh! _**

**_I am trying to set things up for a smooth transition and not a rush one - but it's getting to me when I am deny of my KxZ moments. _**

**_Wish me luck on the next extension. Hopefully I will be able to get into the zone and get my vampire loving soon. _**

**_with love, _**

**_Kaen307_**

**_Ps. I really want to end this before finish my other plots. Please bare with me. I will get other bunnies out in the field soon. _**


End file.
